The New Attawa Tribe Continued
by Lauren Henry
Summary: Return to the Attawa village which was re-built by Nani and Latipa and the others. Get to know the dynamic characters and storyline and follow the adventures of Jero and Huka an idealic young couple just beginning thier lives together


**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 1**

Many years passed. The village that was re-built by Nani, Latipa and the others prospered and grew. In fact the population grew to over 100 people. It was horribly crowded. The quality of life was poor even though there was enough food and clothing. There were plenty of people to do the farming, fishing, building, healing and other chores. But there were just too many people. Some people were lazy and spent most of their time swimming and lounging. Some spent most of their time doing laundry. It was an easier chore than some of the others.

There were too many people to keep track of. Too many children running around wildly getting in everyone's way. Tramping on the vegetables in the garden and getting in to other mischief. Some of the elders tried to teach the children things. They were mildly successful. Some of the villagers read stories to the children. But there were just too many children to control. Their parents let them run wild all day. No one was willing to be a full time teacher.

There was a general disorder among the villagers. There was much strife and arguments over trivial things. The elders of the village were not as respected as they used to be. Some of the villagers decided to build more boats. They had to wait a long time to get enough wood because most of the wood had been used up in the making of totems.

Totem poles were no longer being carved. The rest of the wood was being used for firewood. It took a few years for more trees to grow where the others had been cut down. When the village was in existence 80 years, the building of two large boats began in earnest. Those who were building the boats wanted to leave because there had to be a better life somewhere.

A gong ceremony still took place each morning and for years the gong had been granting the villagers good things. But lately it was bringing ill luck. Food was spoiling in the bins before it could be eaten. There was a plague of parrots and sea birds and these birds were very annoying. The weather had been destructive with many storms blowing in from sea. No one was killed but the weather was rainy everyday for two months. Then catastrophe struck. Parrots and gulls were found dead on the beach. The sickness spread to the villagers. It was some sort of terrible airborne virus. Many of the children and elders died. The population dropped to 68. This was a blessing in one way but it brought much grief. The remaining elders decided to stop the gong ceremony hoping that ill luck would cease but it didn't. What would happen next?

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 2 (the tablet and the bones)**

The next sad event which occurred concerned the young mothers nursing babies when the virus struck. Some of the young children had died from the virus but all of the new babies had been spared. However, the virus began to mutate and eventually all of the young mothers and their babies were dead. The healers remaining in the village researched everyday for some sort of cure but they found nothing new that would help. Eventually the deaths stopped and there were 50 villagers remaining. There was much work to be done to clean up the messes left by storms and illnesses. The dead were all buried and ceremonies performed at graveside. This took a long time because there were so many dead. When the last bodies were being buried a discovery was made. A stone tablet was unearthed. It was a record of sorts. It was more or less a continuation of the writing on the wall next to the stream that had once been covered by vines.

What it said was "I am Tofo guardian of the children. The children are dead. I have hidden their bones. I am going to cast myself in to the sea because I have failed my duty."

That is all it said and the villagers assumed that this was just more in the mysteries of the island's past. They placed the tablet at the gong altar. The villagers that remained alive went around grief stricken and numb of all other emotion. There were no women of child bearing age alive. Numbered among the living were two young children, 5 young teenage girls, two teenage boys, 3 women past 50 years and the rest were men age 40 years and older. This changed the village dynamic because the leaders were all men and only one of them over 50 years of age. Most men had no mates and most of their children were dead. It would be several years before the young girls were old enough to bear children. Then there would not enough to be mates to every man living. The problems of crowding and laziness were over. Everyone had to work hard, harder than they ever had in the past.

There was plenty of space and some of the men decided to resume building the boats. Several of the villagers who had started to build the boats were dead. Their places were taken by men who wanted to go somewhere else to possibly find mates. The gong ringing did not resume because the villagers had seen enough tragedy and they did not want more. They did not trust the gong so the big gong hung silent. Life resumed at a much slower pace and people adjusted to the changes gradually and life resumed some normalcy. Spiritual ceremonies were performed daily by everyone. Prayers and pleas were made to the spirit Gods for good fortune. There were two priests left in the village, but no more priestesses.

One day an older healer named Tehya prepared a stew using ingredients that caused the sensation of not having to breath. This stew had been created many years earlier but had not been used since. Tehya was experimenting trying to find a tastier recipe and unknowingly combined the very same ingredients. A good many of the villagers ate the noon meal and partook of the stew. Almost immediately everyone noticed the strange sensation in their chests of not having to breathe. A few of the men went swimming in the lagoon. One of them named Tokala loved to dive deep under the water. This time he did not have to hold his breath. He could make out a large stone at the bottom of the lagoon. He motioned for another young man named Taro to dive down with him. They lifted the rock together to see if anything was under it. They discovered several nets sticking in the mud beneath the rock that they had moved. They lifted the nets and returned to the surface with them. They dragged the nets to the grassy bank to examine them. What they found inside were several sets of human skeletons. The bones were small like children's bones. This must be the bones of the children that the sad Tofo had hidden. Tokala and Taro took the bones to the burial ground and buried them while some of the villagers said prayers.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 3 (the clay bottle)**

Two groups of village men were up early one morning working on the two large boats which were almost finished. One of the men named Rafer stopped to take a break and he walked a short distance along the beach looking at the morning tide. He saw something floating in the surf. Curious he swam out to retrieve it. It was a light clay bottle. He swam back to the beach and sat down to examine it. There was something inside. He shook the bottle. A very long thin piece of rolled tree bark fell out. Rafer unrolled the bark. There was writing carved in to the bark.

It said, "We are the villagers on the south side of the Island. I am Tyee son of Paco. We came here and made a new home. My parents and the others are still here. They send their greetings. Many here were sick and our numbers are reduced. We have room here for more people. If you get this, please consider it an invitation. All is well here now. Please give our love to Anoke and Traven and their families. Tell them that we hope they will consider joining us here."

Rafer excitedly ran back to the other men to show them the message, carrying the clay bottle with him. They all took turns reading it. They took the bottle and the message to the eldest tribe leaders Chesmu and Dohate. They were older and remembered Paco and his group very well.

Chesmu said, "It is so good that they are alive and well and that they lived through their village sickness." "This is an incentive to you men who are building these boats and leaving us." "Now you know you have a welcome in a new home and not too far to travel." "Perhaps you will find mates there and be able to start anew."

Dohate said, "Rafer you will have to carry the sad news to Tyee and his parents that many of their loved ones were lost to the terrible virus that attacked our village."

Anoke (Paco's sister), Traven (Paco's cousin) and many of their family had died. Rafer had not been thinking about this and did not relish this task. But yet it must be done.

"I will tell them", Rafer replied.

Dohate decided that the message in the clay bottle was a reason to celebrate. He asked the women to prepare a special meal. There was feasting, dancing and prayers throughout the day. The 16 men who were building the boats celebrated the longest. The next day the boats would be finished and then soon they would be on thier way.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 4 (comings and goings)**

The weather was clear and sunny when the 16 village men left in the boats to find a new home on the south side of the Island. They promised that they would send word somehow (maybe by the clay bottle) after their arrival. This left a total of 34 villagers which consisted of 2 five-year old girls, 5 teenage girls, 2 teen boys and 35 men, three of those men having mates. The three men's mates were over 50 yrs old. The three men had no problem with their mates making love with some of the other men. However, there could be no children born of those matches. This left many older men with no mates. A few of these men had never fathered children. Most of these men's children had died during the recent plague. There was much loneliness and eight of these men decided to build another boat so that they could do the same as the 16 men.

More wood was found to start building the boat. Once they reached the other side of the Island, one of the men named Juno volunteered to return with a boat so that more could go. Wood was becoming too scarce to continue building boats. A month had gone by since the 16 men had left. Work on the new boat was nearly finished. One morning Juno found a clay bottle bobbing in the surf. Once again there was a long strip of rolled bark inside.

The message carved on it said, "We made it here quickly and safely. There are many women here desiring mates and plenty of room. Please send more men. We welcome you here." It was signed "Rafer-Arawak tribe south side."

Once again the tribal leader Dohate decided this was reason for celebration. The rest of the day was given over to feasting, dancing and prayers. A few days later the new boat was finished. Juno and seven other men departed. About a month later Juno returned in a much smaller boat. He was not alone. He brought a women named Clytie who had become his mate. She was still young enough to bear children. They made a very attractive couple. Juno was 50 yrs. old with graying brown hair and blue eyes. He was rather short and stocky. Clytie was 32 yrs. old, very small and delicate boned. Her glistening black hair was very long. She wore it tied up in a tail and her eyes were brown. Her skin was very tanned and she was quite lovely. Everyone could see that Juno and Clytie were very much in love. Clytie wanted to stay on the west side and become part of the Attawa tribe with Juno. That evening there was a huge welcome home feast for Juno and Clytie. Everyone gathered around the blazing fire as closely as possible to hear the news that Juno brought of village life on the south side.

Juno explained that the village was very different there. The food was somewhat different. It tasted different because the herbs that were used to season the food were not the same. There were no coconut palm trees. There were several berry bushes that abundantly produced berries. The huts were built differently. The most amazing thing was that there was a small bald child there. He was called the golden child and he had many magical gifts from the Gods. He could heal, and magically conjure vegetables and berries. No one would ever grow hungry there. People still got sick, got old and died. During the recent plague the golden child had chosen not to heal the many people that died. He was very mysterious.

Most people lived to be very old because of a special plant that grew there. It produced a magical fruit that brought longevity to the eater of it. The golden child was responsible for the growing of this fruit. Juno explained that the Golden child was very unusual and did not act like other people. Although he did play with the village children. He loved to give parties everyday. The parties were very lively with everyone dancing about. The golden child never grew old. No one in the Arawak village knew exactly how old he was. He had been there for a long time. Longer than the memories of most of the village elders. The Attawa villagers were astounded to hear of these things. They were mystified and very curious.

"Tell us more!", several villagers spoke in unison.

Juno touched Clytie's arm and said "I will let Clytie speak now." Clytie started by saying that Rafer had asked her to tell everyone that he was very happy. He had a mate and a baby on the way. The others that had gone over were doing very well and sent their greetings. Clytie spoke of what she knew of the Arawak village history.

"The elders were amazed when Paco came years ago with his women and the others from your village." "The most amazing thing was that your villagers were mostly all related to our villagers." "We learned then of the two named Nani and Latipa many years ago who came through the cave and fell in to your lagoon." "The story that was told about them was that they had mysteriously disappeared one morning after they were seen entering the cave." "It was assumed that they were probably dead." Clytie added, "The golden child was responsible for opening the secret cave that helped bring these villagers from the south side to the west side." Clytie went on to say that there were many stories that had been told to her of the golden child and his miracles.

"Please tell us more about him", exclaimed Banga a village woman.

Clytie said "I will tell you one or two of them tonight."

She proceeded to do so. Her audience was rapt with attention. Finally the hour was too late to go on and everyone retired to bed. The next months were happier for everyone. The return of Juno with Clytie brought a ray of hope to those who remained in the Attawa village.

Four more men left the same week that Juno returned. Two of those men returned each rowing a small boat. The two men stayed two days and then returned to the south side with other men wanting to leave. This became a pattern with one or two small boats leaving each month. Sometimes one or two boats returning a month later. Except that some of the men that returned left their mates behind on the south side. They only came back to take more men over to the south side. Eventually 32 of the lonely 35 men had gone to the south side and found mates. Most stayed there to begin a new life. Six of them returned to the west side to live with their new mates, including Juno and Clytie.

The weather became very stormy and no one could travel by sea. It was all the villagers could do to shelter from the rains and stay dry. After a month of storms everyone was happy to see the sunshine again. There was feasting and dancing to celebrate. Then hard work began to clean up the mess from the storm.

One morning before breakfast Juno and Clytie were bathing in the lagoon. They heard a sudden noise from above.

Someone was shouting "ayeeeeeeee!"

In an instant two bodies fell in to the lagoon barely missing Juno and Clytie. Two people swam up to the surface looking stunned. Juno and Clytie swam over to a woman and a man who were gasping for breath. They helped them swim to the bank.

Clytie exclaimed, "It is Nestor and Luna!" By this time other villagers who were making their way to the lagoon for a morning bath came running to see what was happening. They were stunned to find two strangers laying prone on the green bank being nursed by Juno and Clytie.

When the man Nestor had come to his senses he began to speak, "We explored the cave which is supposed to be forbidden to us." "Luna and I have been curious since we were children about that cave."

"We all were", replied Clytie.

"Well, we decided to get up early and go to the back of the cave to see what we could find." "We knew there had to be an exit."

"You could have come here in a boat Nestor", said Clytie.

"I know that, but we did not want to wait for permission" "Luna wanted to come with me." "She is my mate now."

Nestor could not stop talking. "When we got to the back of the cave we pulled back some vines." "It was very dark in there." "We did not bring torches so we could not see clearly". "Luna was holding my arm." "I took two short steps and my feet found nothing under them." "I was falling in to the air with Luna still holding my arm being pulled down with me." "And well, here we are."

"Luna are you okay?", asked Nestor as he kneeled beside her stroking her face.

Luna lay still with her eyes closed.

"Something is wrong." "She is not conscious but she is breathing", said Nestor.

With Juno's help, Nestor carried Luna to the nearby hospital where she was nursed all day by Kayla a villager healer. By evening time Luna had come to. She was tired and sore but otherwise unharmed. Nestor stayed at her side all day praying and holding her hand.

Clytie sat with them most of the day. She said "You are lucky Nestor that she wasn't hurt worse." "That was a very risky thing that you did."

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 5 (The Tales of Jero and Huka)**

Luna recovered fully in a few days. When Nestor and Luna saw how life was lived on the west side they were very pleased and they wanted to stay. They sent word with the two remaining men who were traveling over to the south side. They wanted their leader Paco to know that they were safe. Paco had taken the news about his sister and cousin and their families getting sick and dying rather hard. He would be relieved to know that two more of his villagers were safe and sound. The two men left one morning. They did not return with the boat and it was assumed that they made it to the south side safely. Juno had a son with Clytie, then after two years a daughter. Nestor and Luna had several children. Three years passed with no comings or goings. Life resumed a more normal pace.

The two villages on the south and west side began to grow and flourish once again. Then one day a boat came from the south side. There were two people on the boat. A couple named Maui and Teata. They were an attractive young couple in their early 20's. Both of them dark-haired with blue eyes. They carried news of the Arawak village. Things were good there. But Paco had passed away and with him his mates Hoya and Aziza. It was very sad news. Paco's son Tyee had become one of the leading village elders. Maui and Teata asked the village leader Dohate if they could stay and become part of the Attawa tribe. Permission was gladly given.

A young couple in their late teens in the Attawa village named Jero and Huka asked permission to take the small boat that Maui and Teata had arrived in to travel to the Arawak village. They wanted to see a new place. Permission was freely given. Like Maui and Teata they were asked to carry news back to the west side. They would decide once they arrived there if they wanted to stay. It was getting close to the rainy season. Jero and Huka packed a few belongings and after a goodbye feast set off towards the south side. They looked so young.

The elders hated to see them go. Even though they were young lovers wanting to start a family, they still looked like angelic children. Both of them golden haired with golden tanned skin. Maui told them it would be easy to get to the south side. Just stay away from some rocks on the way there. Which meant paddling out some distance from the island and then coming in close when nearing the south side. When they had paddled out the allotted distance they drifted along as straight as possible for half an hour. They could see the shore of the south side in the distance when the waves began to get rough.

Jero said "Paddle harder Huka

Huka did her best but the small boat was being shoved further and further from the shore by the waves. The sky began to cloud over and the wind was getting fierce.

"A storm is coming Jero!", screamed Huka. "Keep paddling"

"We'll make it!" shouted Jero, trying to make himself heard over the tumultuous wind and thunder.

But it was no use. The storm hit with full force and the small boat was driven off course. It was all the young couple could do to keep from falling overboard. They had to give up paddling and hold tightly to the sides of the boat which was rocking precariously. The rain and wind was like a wild beast attacking them and taking their breath. Salty sea water splashed into their mouths. They coughed and sputtered fearing for their lives. It seemed like several hours had passed before the storm subsided and the water grew calmer. The sky cleared a bit and the young couple could see the storm moving away in the distance. They could not see the island and there was nothing but sea all around them. They had no idea how far they had been shifted by the storm.

"What are we going to do Jero?", asked Huka.

"We need to paddle", answered Jero.

"But which way?", asked Huka."

Jero wetted his index finger and raised it to the wind.

"The storm came from the south." "It moved off to the west of us." "We will go that way", answered Jero pointing to the south side of the boat where the sky was clearer.

They began to paddle. Huka prayed to the spirit Gods that they were going in the right direction.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 6 (stranded)**

Jero and Huka paddled with what strength they had left after battling the fierce storm. They had to take frequent rest stops. They paddled for an hour or so. But still they could not see land. Then the wind began to pick up. The clouds moved in and it looked as though the storm was returning.

"Oh no!", wailed Huka.

She prayed silently to the spirit Gods to send the storm away and get them home, but to no avail. The storm was upon them once again. They gave up paddling. The storm tossed them hither and thither. They were at the mercy of the Gods. They held on once again for dear life as the waves grew higher. It was only due to the sturdy construction of the boat that it did not overturn. After what seemed like hours the storm ceased as suddenly as it had come. Jero and Huka lay exhausted in the boat. Breathing hard, drenched with sea water and bone tired. But they were alive and not drowned as they had feared. Huka lay in a stupor and drifted off to an exhausted sleep. Later she awoke. She had not realized she was sleeping. Jero was leaning against the side of the boat looking sad.

When he saw that she was awake he said "I have no idea where we are, or how to get back to the Island."

"We are at the mercy of the Gods", she answered.

The sky remained cloudy but the storm did not return. Time passed as the boat drifted along on the waves. Jero and Huka were very thirsty. They felt too queasy to be hungry. That would come later. Eventually the sky grew dark. The clouds disappeared and the stars appeared. They lay bodies entwined saying nothing, looking at the stars. They fell asleep and awoke to the blazing hot sun and brisk wind. They sat up and looked around. Nothing but sea all around. No sign of land.

"I am so thirsty", sighed Huka.

"So am I", replied Jero.

There was a puddle of sea water in the boat. Huka dipped her hand in and tasted the water. She spat it out. It was salty. No good for drinking. She leaned against the side of the boat and began to despair. They were going to die of thirst! Then Huka remembered that she had brought a small clay jar in her things. Huka saw the jar sitting partially upright in the corner of the boat jammed among her belongings. She picked it up and discovered that it had some water inside. She tasted the water and it was mostly fresh rain water!

"Jero taste this!", exclaimed Huka.

Jero took a sip of the water. He handed it back to Huka. She took a sip.

"We must conserve it", said Jero.

Huka tucked the bottle of water behind her clothes. Both of them felt growling in their stomachs because they were very hungry. Jero leaned over the side of the boat. The water was crystal clear. He could see fish swimming near the surface. If only he could catch one.

"I am going in the sea to catch a fish," Jero said.

"Oh be careful Jero, there may be sharks", cautioned Huka.

Jero dived from the boat. It took him awhile but eventually he caught a large silver fish. He threw the fish into the boat as Huka helped him climb in. Soon the fish stopped squirming and died. They had no way to cook the fish but they were too hungry to care if they had to eat it raw. They used their hands to tear off chunks to eat, peeling off the skin before. After awhile their hunger was satisfied. The boat was very uncomfortable. They were cramped and sore. They both felt the need to relieve themselves. They took turns holding on to the side of the boat while emptying their body wastes in to the sea. They were too depressed and tired to care about feeling embarrassed.

Jero and Huka had no shelter from the hot sun. Their skin began to burn and their lips blistered. They took one more drink of the warm water from the clay bottle. They sat and talked of their home and how they wish they did not leave it. Huka cried and Jero comforted her then they took a nap. When they awoke it was much later and the sun was beginning to sink in to the horizon. They ate the remainder of the raw fish and had another sip of water and watched sea birds flying above.

"See the birds up there Jero, they usually fly near land", said Huka.

"Yes we must be near land, but I cannot see it", answered Jero as he stood up and looked around. He watched the gulls which seemed to be following their boat. Huka threw the fish skeleton and skin over the side. The gulls flew down and fought over the remains. Eventually the gulls flew away to the west. Jero told Huka to pick up her paddle.

"We will paddle in that direction", Jero said as he pointed to the path of the gulls.

They paddled for what seemed like hours. They could still see no sign of land. As it grew dark they were too tired to keep paddling. They lay in one another's arms once again and watched the stars until they went to sleep.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 7 (The rescue)**

Jero was dreaming about his father back in the Attawa village. He was watching his father catch fish. Then his father was helping the other men make the boats. The way this was done is a big tree was found. The bigger the boat, the bigger the tree. The tree had to be cut down. This was a long drawn out process. Sometimes the men would get lucky and find a fallen down tree that was not rotten and good enough to carve. In his dream Jero watched his father helping to carve the boat with the other men. When the outside of the boat was formed then the digging out of the inside began. It took many days to dig all of the soft wood out to form the insides of the boat. When it was finished the boat was sturdy enough to face the sea waves. It was tested before any journeys began.

Jero dreamed of his father all through the night. Huka dreamed of Jero. They were falling in love in her dream, kissing and holding one another. Loud noises brought both of them out of their dreams in to wakefulness. They sat up. It was dawn. The sun was just coming up. But it was not clear, there was a light foggy mist surrounding their boat They could hear men talking behind them in the distance.

Jero shouted "Help!" "We are here!"

He stood up and waved his arms wildly. Huka did the same when she realized what was happening. The sounds of the men's voices grew louder and closer. Suddenly the mist lifted and Jero could see a large ship coming close to them. Jero had never seen a boat like this one. It was very large with three huge cloths on top attached to wooden riggings. Each cloth was painted with a large red cross. Men wearing strange looking clothing were moving all over the ship. Some of them pointing to the smaller boat and shouting.

The big ship slowed and drifted next to their boat. A big metal thing was thrown over the side. Ropes were extended to their boat. A big man with hair on his face motioned for Jero and Huka to grab the ropes. Jero grabbed one of the ropes while Huka bundled their things together. Another rope was thrown over the side. A small very agile man climbed down in to their boat. He spoke a language that they did not understand. It was obvious that he wanted to help them climb up. Huka went first followed by Jero and the man. Jero stood holding Huka very close to him on the deck of the big ship. She was very frightened because they were surrounded by many dark-skinned men dressed in the strange clothing. The men were laughing, gesturing to one another and leering at her.

A man was walking toward them. The men surrounding them moved back. "This man must be their leader", thought Jero. He had a look of importance. The man had long dark hair and wore a strange looking hat on his head. He had friendly dark eyes and dark hair above his mouth and on his chin. He wore strange garments. A tunic with long puffed sleeves cinched at the waist. Some sort of loose cloth coverings on his legs like a second skin and mid-calf length soft leather boots on his feet. Over the tunic he wore an elaborate cape. He wore a long shiny chain with a locket around his neck. In his hand he carried a shiny metal thing, its handle forming a cross. The man spoke to Jero and Huka. They could not understand what he said. But he seemed to be welcoming them to his ship. What a contrast Jero and Huka made next to the man. With their long wavy blonde hair all stiff and dry from the sea, their sun burnt skin, feet bare and wrinkled sparse clothing. The man could see that they were frightened and uncomfortable. The elaborately dressed man was the captain of the ship. He gave orders to a man near him who looked similar but who was not dressed so elaborately.

"Take them below and see to their needs." "Give them nourishment and find some clothes for them to put on." "They are nearly naked!"

"Aye Aye sir", replied the man who was his steward.

The steward gestured for Jero and Huka to follow him. They went below to a room which contained a large bed and a table with two chairs. There were all sorts of strange things on the table. The steward left them alone. They clung to one another at first but soon began to look curiously around. Huka placed the bundle containing their things on the floor. They could see the sea waves tossing outside through a small window. They were looking at the strange things on the table when the man returned with a pitcher and mugs. The pitcher contained water. It tasted like tepid rain water. They drank to their hearts content.

The steward left them alone again and returned shortly with another man who had a contraption on his shoulders which carried two buckets of water with cloths floating in them. The other man put one of the buckets on the floor and pulled a brown bar out of his pocket. He showed Jero and Huka how to wet the brown bar with a cloth so that suds were formed. He showed them how to wash their skin with the sudsy cloth. Then he showed them how to rinse with some of the water in bucket. They watched him carefully while the steward carried in a pile of strange clothing for them to put on. There were no women on the ship. Huka was given men's clothing to wear.

Jero said "Just do as they ask for now Huka." "We prayed to the spirit Gods to save us". "This is their answer."

Huka protested a bit as the steward took her arm and led her to another smaller room where she could wash and change clothes. The other man came along with the other bucket and brown bar. The men left her alone to wash and dress. The brown bar had a strong smell. Huka's skin felt a bit better after she had bathed. The clothes felt strange and rough on her burned skin. The steward returned and took her back to Jero. She did not like being separated from him.

The steward left them but shortly returned with plates of food and wooden utensils. He stood and watched while they ate. The food wasn't very tasty but they were too hungry to care. Jero and Huka did not know what the wooden utensils were for so they ignored them and ate with their fingers. On the plates were round white floury things which tasted bland, some sort of red beans and some very salty fish. They washed this down with mugs of a very strong tasting drink. It burned their throats as they swallowed it. They immediately began to feel intoxicated. Soon they were very sleepy and both began to nod off.

The steward woke them and led them to another room containing several bunks for sleeping. Jero and Huka wanted to sleep together. But the man made gestures that this was not acceptable. Huka refused to be separated from Jero again. She wouldn't budge as the man tried to lead her to another room to rest. The large hairy-faced man who had thrown them the ropes earlier came in to see what all the ruckus was about. The two men spoke in the strange language back and forth. Finally the steward sighed and indicated a bunk across the room where Huka could sleep. She obediently lay down on it. Both men watched them suspiciously but eventually left them alone. Huka waited until they were gone and them climbed into Jero's bunk next to him. They cuddled up and fell sleep.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 8**

Jero and Huka slept for hours. When they awoke it was very dark. Jero had the call of nature. He decided to try and find his way to the deck of the ship. Huka had the call of nature as well so she went with him. They fumbled around and found the door. They were in a dark small corridor. They could see moonlight shining nearby. They found the ladder to the deck and climbed it. The sea was calm when they reached the deck. They could see men sleeping on deck all around them. The large hairy faced man who had helped put them to bed earlier was steering the ship. The smaller man who had carried the buckets was near him.

The smaller man came close to them and began to speak. They could not understand his language. Jero made gestures to indicate that they had to relieve themselves. After several minutes the man finally understood. He handed Huka a bucket and indicated that she should go below. Jero was directed to the edge of the deck where he could relieve himself over the side. Jero did as directed and then returned to Huka's side. She stood holding the bucket and would not go below alone. Jero went down with her. They found the room where they had been sleeping. Huka relieved herself in the bucket. A short time later the small man came in with a lit candle and set it down on a shelf which was built into the wall. He gestured for Huka to follow him back to the deck. Jero and Huka followed the small man to the deck. The man took the bucket from Huka and dumped the contents in to the sea. He handed the bucket back to Huka and gestured for them to follow him below. They returned to the sleeping room.

The man said "Stay here until first light", in his language which they did not understand.

But they had no compunction to go back on deck anyway so they stayed below. Everything was so strange to them. They lay close on the bunk and spoke quietly. At first light the small man came back and escorted them to the larger quarters where Huka had left the bundle of clothing, and where they had eaten the food. The small man gestured them to the table where food was once again laid out. Huka and Jero ate the food which once again consisted of the round white things, and beans. There was some sort of salty meat. It was not fish. Huka did not like the taste. Neither did Jero, but they ate it anyway because they were hungry. They were given lots of water to drink. As they were finishing their meal the captain came in and sat down next to them. He was speaking. But of course they could not understand what he was saying. He leaned over and picked up the bundle of clothing.

He dumped the bundle on the table and began to look through it. He examined the clay jar. There was also a shell necklace which Huka often wore. The captain handed the shell necklace to Huka and gestured for her to put it on. She did this. The captain smiled. The captain spoke to the small man whose name was Gorge. The captain told Gorge to go and get some of the gifts that had been brought along to trade with any natives they encountered on their travels. Jero and Huka could not understand anything that was said. They sat silently and waited with the captain who was examining the clothing from the bundle.

The captain said "Why this is pure cotton", while fingering one of Huka's dresses from the bundle.

Gorge returned with two glass bead necklaces in his hands. He gave the necklaces to the captain who immediately handed Jero and Huka each a glass necklace and gestured for them to put them on. They did this. Jero and Huka were very pleased with the gift. Huka took off her shell necklace which was very precious to her and gave it to the captain.

The captain said "Thank you", and put the necklace in his pocket. The captain said "I am Alonzo Pinzon, captain of this ship." "What is your name?", he asked looking at Jero.

Jero did not understand him and said nothing.

The captain repeated "I am A-L-O-N-Z-O, and you are?", pointing at Jero.

Jero said "A-L-O-N-Z-O..."

"Yes!", said the captain. "I am Alonzo", pointing to his chest. "And you are?", pointing to Jero's chest.

Finally Jero understood. "J-E-R-O!", he said excitedly.

The captain said "Ah J-E-R-O!".

Jero nodded. The captain pointed to Huka.

Jero understood and said "H-U-K-A!"

"Huka, what a lovely name", said the captain.

Huka pointed to Gorge, who blushed and said, "G-O-R-G-E".

"G-O-R-G-E...", repeated Huka.

"Yes", said Gorge laughing.

The large hairy faced man came in to the room saying "Captain I." "Oh excuse me sir."

The captain pointed to the big man and said, "This is J-O-S-E."

"J-O-S-E", repeated Jero.

The big man looked confused. The captain said, "Jose this is Huka and Jero."

"Pleased to meet you", answered Jose.

"Now that we are all introduced it is time to go up on deck", said Captain Pinzon.

Jero and Huka followed the Captain and the other men up on deck. The deck was swarming with busy sailors working hard at their various tasks. Huka noticed that they did not look at her and Jero so much, but kept busy at their various tasks.

"Hopefully we will reach land today", Captain Pinzon said to his men.

"By the blessed Virgin we must hope", said Jose.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 9 (new island)**

Captain Pinzon hoped to reach land that day. They had been sailing many months at sea to find new lands to explore. Picking up the native couple was in his eyes a stroke of luck. They might have died out there in that dug out boat and he hoped that they could help him communicate with any other natives he discovered once land was found.

Jero noticed on closer examination that the ship had more than three sails. There were actually five sails. One large, two medium and one smaller sail on top of the largest sail. He did not know that they were called sails. Only that they made the boat move very swiftly. It took many men working together to make the ship work as it should. The captain was respected and his word was law on the ship. He gave orders left and right and the men responded swiftly. Jero and Huka stood on the deck and watched the men work. It could not be long before they were back home. It seemed that their dearest wish would soon be granted.

Jose looked through a strange device with one eye and shouted "Land Ho Captain."

Jero and Huka did not understand at first what was happening. The men were very excited pointing to the west and chattering in their strange language. Then before long Jero and Huka could see land in the distance. Captain Pinzon began to shout more orders to his men. At first glance it seemed that they were back home. But as the ship drew nearer they realized that this indeed was not home but some other island. Captain Pinzon studied Jero and Huka closely to see their reaction to the land in the distance. They looked confused and a bit frightened, maybe even a little disappointed. He could tell that this was not their home.

Captain Pinzon gave orders for a landing party to be formed consisting of himself, Jose, Gorge and two other men named Antonio and Fernando. The landing boat was made ready. Captain Pinzon gestured for Jero and Huka to get in the landing boat as well. It was twice the size of the dug out canoe that Jero and Huka had been stranded in.

Captain Pinzon gave out final orders before leaving for the island. "I must explore first to see if the inhabitants are friendly." "If they are then I will send the boat back." "Mr. Gorge, Mr. Antonio and Mr. Fernando will have their shore leave and then eventually return in it. They will remain behind on the ship to guard it while the rest of you get leave." "Mr. Martin you are in charge while we are ashore." "You will divide the men up in two groups, yourself included." "I will leave it to your discretion as to who is in each group, and as to which group goes to shore first."

Martin replied "Aye Captain Sir."

The landing boat set out with Jose, Gorge, Antonio and Fernando manning the oars. Jero sat behind Huka in the rear of the ship. Jero stroked Huka's arm reassuringly because both of them felt very anxious and excited to be going to a new island. The boat reached the shore and everyone got out wading through the surf. The men pulled the boat on shore a bit tying it to a boulder that was sticking up out of the sand. This island was rather rocky and not nearly as attractive as their own, Jero thought as he looked around.

The Captain was giving orders to the men. They were removing some sacks from the canoe to carry on their shoulders. Captain Pinzon carried his sword with the cross handle which represented his faith. The other men wore swords in sheaths on their hips. Jero looked at these curiously and he wondered what they were were for. No huts were visible on the beach. But there was a well worn path which led to a slight incline. The landing party followed the path. As she walked along Huka felt clumsy in the men's clothing that she was wearing. She, Jero and the others climbed the incline and in the distance they could see many palm trees and the beginnings of a jungle. They could also see smoke rising from a fire pit. As they drew closer to the trees they could see the village. Jero and Huka could see that it was very large, much larger than the Attawa village. There were many huts. Perhaps five times the number of huts then on the west side of their Island.

Captain Pinzon ordered the men to halt when he could see many people moving about, some moving towards the landing party.

Jose looked through his strange device again. "Natives are approaching sir" "Ten or more"

"We will wait here men", ordered Captain Pinzon.

It did not take the natives long to reach the landing party. They approached swiftly all of them barefooted. Captain Pinzon's men had their fingers on their swords in readiness. All of the approaching natives were men. They were not as tall as Captain Pinzon and his men, yet they were taller than Jero. They all looked similar with smooth shaven faces, dark skin and short straight oily dark hair which resembled caps on their heads. Their eyes were dark and mysterious and they wore paint on their faces. The most amazing thing was that most of the men had pierced nostrils. They wore thick gold pieces as ornaments through their noses. They wore white loincloths which barely covered their nakedness. They carried crude wooden spears with stone heads which were very similar to the ones which Jero, Huka and the other Islanders used for digging and cutting vegetation.

The natives were speaking in a language that was familiar to Jero and Huka. They slowed their approach and circled the landing party. Captain Pinzon and his men turned and watched every move the natives made. One of the natives who seemed to be the leader approached Jero and Huka. He was staring intently at them. He looked like he wanted to touch Huka's long blonde hair. He reached out his hand to Huka but Jero moved very swiftly in front of Huka who started to make a small scream because she was very frightened of the man.

Captain Pinzon said "It's ok I don't think he wanted to hurt her." "I think he is curious about her hair."

Captain Pinzon stepped closer to the leader of the natives who looked at him suspiciously. He did not seem to be hostile.

He said "Greetings, I am Captain Alonzo Pinzon from Spain."

He bowed from the waist and removed his hat. The native man did not understand him but in turn bowed at his waist copying the captain. One of the other native men approached Jero and Huka. He was looking at Huka and coming nearer.

Jero warned "Stay back."

The native man understood what Jero said.

He said "You are golden children." "The woman is beautiful and golden" "I only want to touch her hair." "To see if she is magic."

"You stay away from her, she is my mate!", replied Jero.

The man backed away.

The leader of the natives approached Jero. "You speak our language golden one." "Why do you come here, what do you want of us?"

Jero answered, "My mate and I were traveling around our island in a boat." "A great storm blew us out to sea and we were lost." "This man A-L-O-N-Z-O and others with him saved us and took us on their big boat" "They have come here I know not why." "They have been kind to us." "I do not think that they would harm you."

Jero pointed to the glass necklaces that he and Huka were wearing, "They gave us these gifts."

The leader of the natives was very curious about the necklace and wanted to touch it. Jero left him touch his necklace but Huka would not let anyone near her and clung to Jero for protection. Captain Pinzon was relieved that Jero and the leader of the natives was communicating, yet he was frustrated because neither of them could understand him and he could not really understand them.

He ordered Jose to open one of the bags. Inside there were many necklaces of glass beads. The native men wanted the necklaces. Jose handed out the necklaces. Once all ten native men wore a glass necklace their leader gestured for everyone to follow him. He led the way to his village. As the group approached the village they were surrounded by many small completely naked children who ran around them wildly laughing and jumping. The children all looked similar with short dark hair and very dark eyes. Their skin was brown and they were very dirty.

Then came the women and most of them were young and very attractive. Their skin was dark, their hair long, dark and straight, their eyes very dark and large. They were small in stature and wore short white cotton skirts and shell necklaces over their naked breasts. Most of them had woven flower headdresses in their hair. Huka noticed that Jero, Captain A-L-O-N-Z-O and the other men were staring at the women's bodies, especially at their breasts. The native women noticed the necklaces that the native men wore. The group had to come to a full stop to hand out more necklaces to the excited native women who were clamoring for the necklaces.

The women were very curious about Jero and Huka. As they walked, the women surrounded them first, giggling and touching their hair. Huka had to push them away because she was nearly smothered. Jero seemed to enjoy it and made no efforts to repel them which made Huka feel a bit jealous. The women moved from Jero and Huka to Captain Pinzon and his men who were all delighted by the attention. At last the native leader stopped in the center of the village. There was a big fire pit with a large hut nearby. The older members of the village were all gathered in the village center. They sat on straw mats around the fire pit smoking pipes filled with a fragrant tobacco. Captain Pinzon was amazed to see the women smoking the pipes along with the men. Also seated on straw mats were several naked breasted women nursing babies.

The young village leader spoke to an elder man, "Shaman these people have come from the big boat bearing gifts." "They mean no harm." "The golden ones speak our language."

As he said this the young leader whose name was Okwui motioned for Jero to come forward. "Please tell Shaman your name golden one."

Jero said "My name is Jero and this is my mate Huka." He pulled Huka forward. She nodded shyly to the Shaman who was very old.

"This is my mate Aki" replied the Shaman indicating an old woman sitting next to him.

Aki had long white braided hair which was very thin. She wore a white sheath over her body which covered her breasts. She smiled and she was nearly toothless. Huka noticed as introductions were made all around that all of the village men young and old dressed alike in white cotton loin cloths. The old women wore the white sheaths to cover their bodies. They did not show off their breasts, perhaps because they were sagging and wrinkled guessed Huka.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 10 (gifts)**

Jero and Huka along with Captain Pinzon and his men were introduced to the elders of the tribe which was led my the Shaman as he was called. His name meant spiritual leader or priest which he was. In this tribe priests took mates and did not live a celibate life. Shaman was more of a "king" in his tribe. He was given much reverence. The visitors were asked to seat themselves on straw mats and partake of the tobacco pipes which Jero and Huka declined. Captain Pinzon and the other men with him tried the fragrant tobacco which they rather enjoyed. Some of them coughing a bit much to the amusement of the natives. After the pipes were passed around Shaman asked some of the women to prepare food which they proceeded to do. There was a smaller fire pit next to a large hut where the women moved to prepare a repast for all.

In the mean time Jero spoke to Shaman answering his questions and asking some in return. Jero learned that the name of this tribe was Taino. The name of the island was Guanahani. Eventually Shaman stood up and asked the visitors to take a tour of his village. He proceeded to lead them through the village. The visitors were very interested in the huts. They were all like tents and built very high. The beds and coverings were like nets of cotton. Inside, they were well swept and clean, and their furnishings were mostly made of very beautiful palm branches. There were wild birds, tamed, in their houses. They saw many images made like women, and many heads like masks, very well worked. It was not related if they had these images for their beauty or whether they worshipped them. Also found inside most of the huts were hammocks, clothing, and personal ornaments.

In the Shaman's hut were two chairs made of one piece and in a strange shape, for they resembled some short-legged animal with a tail as broad as the seat of the chair which had a head in front with eyes and ears of gold. Shaman called these seats "duhos".When some of the huts had been examined inside and out, Shaman led them to the outskirts of the village. There were fields full of plants. The acreage was immense. It was astounding to see the rows of tobacco plants and further on fields of trees of a thousand kinds, all laden with fruit, some which appeared to be spices and nutmegs. There were other fruit-bearing trees which included the guava and the plantain or banana. Jero noticed immediately that there were no coconut palms. The lands were very fertile. They were full of vegetables which were like carrots. Shaman called these "anajes" (yams). He explained that they were the mainstay of the village diet. He pulled up one of the roots (yams) and handed it to Captain Pinzon who shook off the dirt and bit into it. It had the flavor of chestnuts.

There were many beans and kidney beans very different from any which Captain Pinzon had ever seen. Opposite the harbor there was a beautiful fertile plain. In the middle of it was a river. Several women were at the riverside filling gourds and clay pitchers with water. They brought a gourd to the visitors who were each given a taste of the cool, delicious and refreshing water. Shaman and his visitors returned to the center of the village. It looked as though every villager were assembled there.

Straw mats were everywhere and everyone took a seat. Delicious smelling food was passed around. Such a repast Jero and Huka had never seen or tasted. There were several varieties of cooked fish, two or three kinds of yams and with them shrimp and game, bread which they called "cacabi" (cassava made from yucca root) and another type of bread made from yams. Also served was more of the delicious cool water and once the food was consumed and all hunger was satisfied Shaman lit his pipe again. More pipes were passed around.

Shaman said it was time for entertainment. A group of young men and women went into the huts and brought out cages of birds. The cages were opened and many varieties of parrots were shown. Most of them could talk much to the amazement and amusement of the visitors. The birds were trained and did not fly away. One of the colorful birds was placed on Captain Pinzon's shoulder. The parrot repeated whatever he said much to his amuzement. After this drums and other musical instruments were played. A group of young men and women began to dance separately and then together. They sang and chanted some sort of verse. Jero and Huka could understand it. It was a very beautiful story which told the story of their village in verse and music. The women swayed their hips and moved their hands in a very graceful form. The young men eventually stopped dancing and everyone watched the women who finished the last verses.

Huka saw that Jero was fascinated by the women and she felt jealous. She did not notice the looks that came her way from the young village men who had a hard time taking their eyes off her golden skin and hair. Even in her men's clothing she looked lovely. Captain Pinzon and his men clapped their hands in approval of the entertainment. The Shaman announced it was time for an exchange of gifts. Several of the villagers brought out cotton threads in skeins, spears, and many other small things such as pouches of tobacco, clay pipes with which to smoke it and loaves of bread. At this time Shaman told Jero that they did not plant cotton but found it growing wild. They had many seeds from the plants and planned on planting some of them soon. Some of the young men had gold pieces which they gave to Captain Pinzon and his men. The men were delighted.

Captain Pinzon held up one of the gold pieces and asked Shaman in Spanish "Where do these come from?"

But of course Shaman did not understand him. He tried asking Jero but Jero did not seem to understand.

Jose said, "Captain we will have to watch them to see if they reveal where they are getting this gold."

"You are right Jose." "I cannot get them to understand me", Pinzon opened the bags that they had carried from the ship which contained the remainder of the glass necklaces, some red caps and small bells. These were handed out all around to the villagers. The caps and necklaces were very popular with the adults. The bells were given to the children who ran about ringing them merrily.

It was time for Gorge, Antonio and Fernando to return to the ship to relieve the other men who were waiting for their shore leave. Pinzon gave orders to send with the other men a few more bags of gifts. They departed for the ship. The entertaining and feasting continued when the other men arrived. They were all amazed to meet the villagers. They enjoyed the food and tobacco. They ogled the topless village women. Captain Pinzon warned them that they must keep hands off. Later Pinzon quietly ordered some of his men to watch the village men to see if they would reveal where they were getting the gold pieces.

Jero had a long conversation with Shaman and learned much about the life of the Taino tribe. Shaman told him about their enemies on other islands called the Caniba (Caribs). Jero was shown some marks of wounds on the bodies of Okwui and some of the village men. Shaman related that people from other adjacent islands came with the intention of seizing them, and that they defended themselves. He believed that the Caniba came here from what was considered the mainland to take them prisoners. The island of the enemies were inhabited by a certain people who are considered very warlike by the Taino tribe. It was believed that they ate human flesh. The Caniba had many kinds of row-boats, in which they crossed over to several islands, and seized and carried away every thing that they could. They did not differ in any way from the other natives, except that they wore their hair long like women. They used bows and darts made of reeds, with sharpened shafts fastened to the larger end. Jero and Huka after hearing this fervently hoped that the Caniba would never attack thier Island.

The rest of the night was spent in more feasting and entertainment. A potent drink was passed around which made everyone who partook of it tipsy. The night was very warm and balmy and many people fell asleep on their mats. Shaman and his mate said goodnight and went to their hut to sleep. Captain Pinzon and Jose were offered a place of honor in one of the smaller huts. Jero and Huka decided to sleep on the mats next to the large fire pit. Unknown to Captain Pinzon a few of his men slipped away at the urging of some of the young village women. The women led them to the river where they helped them to remove their clothing and proceeded to bathe with them in the cold water of the river. The giggly young women gladly assisted them. The men forgot about watching for the source of the gold as they took their pleasure with the women.

In the morning Jero and Huka made their way to the river to bathe. There was a waterfall near the mouth of the river. Jero and Huka strolled along the river bank and made their way there. Arriving at the waterfall they removed their clothing and began to shower under the crystal clear water. Huka noticed something shiny glittering in the river bed. She reached into the water and touched the shiny dust that had been stirred among the flowing water. It was gold and she showed this to Jero. They did not understand the importance of this and returned to the village saying nothing to Shaman.

Later after a early meal of the bread made of yams served with a pudding made of highly spiced plantain it was time to return to the ship. Several of Pinzon's men had sheepish looks when they were served by the young women at breakfast. Captain Pinzon looked on somewhat suspiciously. He thanked the Shaman in his own language which the Shaman did not understand but the gestures made back and forth were appropriate for a parting. The landing boat had returned for them manned by Antonio and Fernando. Shaman told Jero that he and his men were going to escort the Captain and the others back to the ship in their dugout canoes.

Half of Pinzon's men departed for the ship, two of them returning for the Captain and the others. At this time Shaman asked Jero if he and Huka would remain with him and live for awhile with the Taino tribe. Jero thanked him but declined saying that he and Huka were looking forward to returning to their island. They had very much enjoyed visiting the island of Guanahani but they wanted to return home. Captain Pinzon, his men, Jero and Huka climbed into the ship's landing boat. They were escorted back to the ship by canoes made out of the trunk of a tree like a long boat, and all of one piece, and wonderfully worked. Some of them were large, some of them holding 40 to 45 men, others smaller, and some only large enough to hold one man. They were propelled with a paddle like a baker's shovel, and went at a marvelous rate, most of them reaching the ship before Pinzon and the others. Jero noticed that these canoes resembled the canoes made by the Attawa and Arawak.

As Captain Pinzon and the others boarded the ship they were surprised to receive even more gifts from the natives including several talking parrots for the Captain to take with him as pets. They were also presented with additional gifts of bread, fish, many varieties of seeds and spears with sharpened stone, wood or bone tips, some having fish hooks at the end, and others being pointed in various ways. These were presented by several of the young native men who had boarded the ship with the Shaman. Captain Pinzon gave Shaman and some of his men a tour of the deck. Shaman to his delight was allowed to stand at the ship's wheel. Finally it was time for the ship to leave. Shaman and his men returned to their own vessels. It was a happy peaceful parting. Captain Pinzon had questioned his men about the source of the gold but none of them had discovered it much to his displeasure. He resolved to return to Guanahani someday and discover the source of the gold. These natives had no idea of its true value. The ship set sail westward.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 11 (home)**

It was late afternoon when the ship sailed. Jero and Huka stood on deck with Captain Pinzon and the others watching the island of Guanahani recede in to the horizon. Finally it was not visible at all. They remained on deck until the sun set. It was time for the evening meal so they went below. This time there was fresh water to drink supplied by the island natives. There were plantains and freshly made bread as well as fresh fish. After dinner Jero and Huka lay on their bunk talking quietly until they fell asleep.

The next morning at sunrise they had another meal. Huka put on one of her cotton dresses. She was tired of wearing the sailor's clothes. They were too large for her and she was tired of being uncomfortable. When Jero saw her dressed thus he put on his own clothing as well. They climbed to the deck where Captain Pinzon was already up and working. When he saw Jero and Huka dressed in their own clothing he looked somewhat surprised but he said nothing. Once again they watched the sailors working and listened to the Captain giving orders. They were approaching land once again. Jose was looking through his spyglass. As they neared the shore line Jero and Huka could see that this was not their Island.

Captain Pinzon was about to give the order to drop the anchor when he observed a group of natives climbing in to canoes. The natives paddled swiftly towards the ship. There were five long dugout canoes each containing several men. As the canoes came closer Jero could see that the natives were armed with long spears. They were painted with bright paint from head to toe. They wore their hair long like women and they looked fierce. Pinzon called for his men to bring out their weapons and be prepared.

"Under no circumstances should they board this ship!", Pinzon shouted to his men.

Soon the canoes were approaching the port side of the ship. The natives were looking for a way to board the ship but they hesitated when they saw the sailors armed with shiny swords blocking their way.

"Pinzon shouted "Be gone with you!" while waving his arms menacingly.

One bold native jumped from a canoe in to the sea. He swam to the side of the ship and managed to climb almost to the deck when he was cut down by a sharp sword thrust by Jose. The wounded native dropped into the sea. After this no more natives tried to get on board. They kept their distance while shouting and throwing spears at the side of the ship.

Captain Pinzon gave orders to some of his men to raise the sails. "We must get away from here at once." "We will learn nothing from these hostiles."

The sails caught the wind and the ship soon left the hostile natives and their island behind. The rest of the day went by quietly. The ship sailed swiftly across the waves towards the west. Jero and Hula hoped that it would not be long before they reached home. The hours went by while Jero and Huka stood on deck and watched the horizon for a sign of land. But no sign of land appeared. They went below to eat another meal but returned to the deck soon afterward. The sun began to sink. It would be dark soon. Jose was looking through his spyglass.

Suddenly he shouted "Land ho!"

Eventually Jero and Huka could see the shoreline of an island. It looked familiar. As the ship came closer they could see more landmarks that seemed familiar. But the light was failing and it was hard to see.

Pinzon told his men, "We have reached another island but we must wait until daylight to explore it."

Jero and Huka were very excited. Jero tried to communicate with Pinzon, "This is our Island!", "This is our home!"

Pinzon could not understand Jero but he suspected that this island must be their home. Jero ran to the landing boat and pointed to it.

Pinzon shook his head and said "No not tonight, we must wait until tomorrow."

Jero did not understand him.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 12 (reunion)**

Jero wanted to ride the landing boat to the island immediately. Huka agreed with him. They did their best to tell Captain Pinzon of their desire. But he shook his head. Why was he saying no? They did not understand. They realized that he was not going to give in and launch the boat.

Jero told Huka, "I am going to jump in to the sea and swim from here; I know that I can make it."

"No Jero don't go without me!", exclaimed Huka.

"I will return shortly for you in one of the canoes", assured Jero.

Huka said, "Ok I will wait here, but hurry please!"Jero dived in to the water and began to swim swiftly towards the shore. Huka watched anxiously.

Captain Pinzon exclaimed, "That man is too impatient." "I hope that he doesn't drown himself in his haste."

Jero made it to the beach and stopped for a minute to catch his breath. Then he made his way to the canoes which were stored nearby. He pulled out a small canoe and dragged it to the water. No one came to investigate because it was getting dark. Jero supposed they were either asleep or gathered around the fire pit. He pushed the canoe into the sea and climbed aboard. He paddled swiftly back to the ship. By this time Huka had gone below to gather their belongings. Jero shouted for her as he approached the ship. Almost immediately she was back on deck clutching her bundle.

Jero shouted, "Throw down that bundle, I will catch it."

She obeyed. He shouted for her to jump in to the sea. She was afraid but she wanted to go home immediately. She jumped in to the sea before Captain Pinzon or any of his men could stop her.

"Those young people are taking unnecessary risks", commented Captain Pinzon as he watched Jero pull a sputtering Huka in to the canoe.

Jero paddled the canoe back to the shore. He and Huka disembarked. Jero drug the canoe on to the beach. Then they could no longer be seen by the men on the ship.

"We will join them in the morning; I suggest we all get some rest; We will be up at first light to form a landing party" ordered Captain Pinzon.

Jero and Huka walked to the center of the village. Some people where still up and sitting around the fire pit. It was Nestor, Luna, Maui, Teata and some others. Dohate was asleep in his communal hut. They were shocked to see Jero and Huka because it was assumed that they were dead. Word had been sent through some visitors form the Arawak village that Jero and Huka had never reached there. They had been mourned and a ceremony performed for their loss. What joy was felt by all present at seeing them. There was much embracing and rejoicing. Those already asleep in the village were awakened so that they could join in the reunion. Dohate woke and he came out immediately to greet them.

"We are so happy that our children are home and safe", he exclaimed.

Everyone gathered around the fire pit. Jero and Huka began to tell their tale. And what a tale it was. The Attawa villagers were astounded to hear their news. They were very interested to hear about life in the Taino tribe. Especially when Jero told about how the Taino natives had tamed the wild parrots and taught them to talk. They felt somewhat frightened when Jero told about the fierce natives on a nearby island that were the enemy of the Taino. A stir went through the crowd when they told about the ship that saved them and that this ship was here and anchored near the shore. Dohate exclaimed he must see it at once. Everyone ran to the beach to see the ship. The moonlight shown brightly off the lowered sails and masts of the strange ship.

"They will most likely be joining us in the morning; They will want to meet our people", said Jero.

"We will be happy to greet the men from the ship because they have saved your lives and treated you kindly", exclaimed Dohate.

Jero and Huka produced the gifts that had been given to them by Captain Pinzon. Huka also pulled from the bundle the basket of gifts given to them by the Taino tribe on Guanahani island. Dohate and the others looked curiously at the glass necklaces, two red hats, a small bell, various types of seeds, bunches of seed potatoes, a packet of tobacco and pipe, and a large piece of gold.

It was getting late. Jero and Huka were invited to one of the young mated people's hut to sleep. Everyone retired. But it was difficult for most of them to sleep because of the events sure to come tomorrow.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 13**

At first light Captain Pinzon, Jose, Gorge, Antonio and Fernando boarded the landing boat and made for the beach of the Island. As they stepped onto the beach near the mating hut and canoes they were greeted by Jero and Huka. Jero led them to the center of the village. Before long the Attawa villagers came out of their huts. Jero began to make introductions. He repeated the names slowly so that Pinzon and his men could understand. Pinzon had brought with him two of the talking parrots in cages. Everyone gathered around to study them. The Attawa villagers found the parrots very amusing. Then Dohate came out of his hut and the fun officially began.

As with the Taino tribe, Pinzon and his men were asked to share a meal. A larger than usual morning meal was prepared by the village cooks and it was delicious. Pinzon had brought plantains with him which he shared with the villagers. He and his men especially liked the coconut milk and side dishes made from coconut. They had never tasted it before and found it more than palatable. When everyone had eaten their fill Dohate wanted to try the tobacco pipe. Jose showed him how to fill it and light it. Dohate took a few puffs and began to cough. He became quite ill with coughing. Some of the other village men took a puff. They had a similar reaction and it was needless to say that the tobacco pipe was not popular.

Captain Pinzon had brought several bags full of trinkets and hats for the Attawa tribe. They were very excited to get them, especially the children. In return Dohate ordered that more coconuts be picked and given to the Spaniards. Dohate carried the large gold piece which Jero had given him tucked in his tunic. He was delighted with it. Dohate had never seen such a shiny gold stone. The children of the Attawa village had found gem stones around the village which they had given to the village researchers. But none of those stones looked liked this one. Captain Pinzon watched Dohate admiring the gold piece. He had several similar ones stored back on the ship. He speculated that Dohate's reaction to the gold piece must mean that this island had no such gems.

After the meal Captain Pinzon and the others were given a tour of the village. They were fascinated with the big gong and the totem poles and studied them curiously. Pinzon went in to the sewing hut. He was very interested in the process that the Attawa women used to turn the wild cotton plants in to cloth. He watched them dyeing the cloth and making some clothes. They were quite talented. The clothing was very bright and colorful and different from any cloth he had seen made before. Clytie and Luna had learned the process of making cloth. They spent many of their days making and repairing clothing.

Clytie noticed how Pinzon fingered a bolt of cotton. On impulse she picked it up and put in his hands. "This is for you; it is a gift; take it."

He understand by her gestures that this was a gift for him. He thanked her by bowing and smiling. She smiled in return. The research hut and table were of great interest to Pinzon. He was delighted to see the collection of unusual gems (unlike any he had ever seen before), insects and shells that the researchers had stored in their hut. He held up one of the shiny gems. Jero who was with him pointed to the ground around the village. He tried to make Pinzon understand by his gestures that these gems had been found on the ground. Jero gave Pinzon several gems and shells in a cloth bag to take with him. Later Pinzon sent Antonio and Fernando back to the boat for the rest of his men. Jero assisted by asking some of the village men to use the canoes to bring men over from the ship. By evening everyone was on the island except for Fernando and Antonio.

Another feast was prepared. A potent stew and a fruit punch that was always served with it were consumed by Pinzon and his men. For entertainment some of the young men and women danced ceremonial dances. They painted their faces and bodies and danced around the fire pit to the beat of drums and the music of wooden flutes. The male dancers wore necklaces made of shells and the bones of sea creatures. The women wore flowers in their hair and flower leis around their necks. They were very beautiful with their streaming long hair in various shades of black, brown, red and blonde and the way they moved their graceful tanned bodies in the dance. Pinzon's men were quite taken with them. But unlike the Taino women, the Attawa women did not reveal their bodies. Their tunics covered their breasts. Both male and female dancers wore ceremonial grass skirts.

Everyone was slightly drunk and dizzy with the potent food and drink. Later that night Pinzon, Jose and Gorge were given a place to sleep in Dohate's communal hut. Pinzon's sailors reclined around the fire pit on straw mats drinking more of the potent punch. They noticed that several young women and men were walking towards the lagoon. Several of the sailors decided to follow. When they reached the lagoon they noticed that the village women and men were disrobing and bathing in the lagoon. They did not join them however because the villagers had paired off. There were no extra women for them and they did not want to disturb anyone unless especially invited. They were about to go back to the fire pit to sleep when they saw two attractive women making their way to the lagoon. These women were obviously not young or virginal. They had mates in the village. But this night their mates had encouraged them to entertain the sailors. This was an accepted practice in the Attawa village. Sometimes a form of hospitality.

The women stopped, stared at the sailors and smiled. The women began to undress and gestured for the sailors to do the same. They did not have to ask twice. The sailors stripped down and waded in to the cool water. The two women climbed some steps that ascended a bank next to the water. When they reached the top of the steps they jumped in to the water screaming and giggling. The two village women kept the five sailors company for the rest of the night. Eventually the native couples left and retired for the night. This made the lagoon area a private paradise for the group of sailors and the village women. The women left them shortly before first light to return to their sleeping huts. The sailors returned to the fire pit to sleep but were awakened a short time later by some older village women stoking the fire and preparing the morning meal. When Captain Pinzon arose he found some of his men with dark shadows under their eyes and yawning non-stop.

"Did you not rest well?", Pinzon asked them.

"We stayed up a bit late jolliating Sir", answered one of them.

"Remember what I told you before we reached these islands; we are to study the natives and their way of life; we must not interfere with their way of life; and you must keep your hands off the native women." "If I find that any of you have disobeyed that order you will be punished!" "Is that clear?", asked Pinzon.

"Yes Sir!", the men answered in unison.

Later that day two of the men returned to the ship to relieve Antonio and Fernando. Captain Pinzon and his men stayed another night with the Islanders. They were getting ready to leave the island. Jero was happy to be home but he was thinking about the south side again. He realized that Pinzon and his men had no idea that the south side of the Island was inhabited. He went to Dohate to ask permission to leave with Pinzon and his men to show them the way to the Arawak village.

"There are many rocks and reefs near that shore, so I have been told; their large ship may not be able to navigate to that side.", replied Dohate.

"All the same I think that I should try to show them the way there somehow", said Jero.

"Very well Jero; try to get some of them to go with you in one of our canoes instead of their big boat; they will be able to see the big rocks and the danger for themselves; and please be careful, we do not want to lose you again", replied Dohate.

"I will be careful; and I will return soon", promised Jero. Jero had the task next of trying to get Pinzon to understand and go with him in one of the canoes. He went to Captain Pinzon and motioned for him to follow. Pinzon, Jose and Gorge began to follow Jero towards the area of the beach where they had arrived.

When Huka saw Jero walking towards the canoes she ran to him and asked him, "What are you doing?"

He answered, "I am taking Alonzo and his men to the south side."

"I want to go with you Jero!", Huka exclaimed.

"No Huka not this time; I want you to stay here; I promise I will be back soon", answered Jero.

Huka began to cry. Jero stopped walking and hugged her. She wanted to go with him but she knew that she must obey his wishes. She watched sadly as he walked away. When they reached the canoes Jero motioned for Pinzon and his men to get in to one of the medium sized canoes. At first they did not understand but after he had made several gestures they finally understood that he wanted them to get in the canoe with him. First Pinzon sent Jose to tell Fernando and Antonio that they were in charge of the ship and the men while he was gone.

"Where shall I tell him we are going Sir?", asked Jose."

"How can I answer that when I have no idea where we are going; this man wants us to go with him; it must be something of importance; so we will trust him and go with him", replied Pinzon.

When Jose returned he and Gorge helped Jero drag the canoe in to the sea. They all got in. Jero was at the front so he passed out paddles. He made for the south side of the island. The sea was calm so there would be no storm to interfere with them today. They traveled for about one half hour. Jero saw the rocks and motioned for the others to change direction to go around them. A short time later he could see the beach on the south side and the signs of habitation. Captain Pinzon was astounded to see another village.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 14 (Arawak Village)**

Jero and the others pulled the canoe on to the beach. They could see many people moving nearby in the Arawak village. It was not long before they were spotted by some of the villagers who were headed to the ocean to fish. The villagers came running. They drew back as they saw the foreign men dressed in strange clothing. But they were relieved when they saw Jero. He was speaking their language and he looked familiar. In fact one or two of the fishermen knew him. They had relocated to the south side from the west side and remembered him as a young teenager. Jero in return remembered them as well. He made introductions. The group was welcomed and led to the center of the village where they were introduced to the elders and village leader Tyee.

Then Jero, Captain Pinzon and the others saw the golden child. He was a small bald unusual looking child dressed in a golden robe. He ran about barefoot and energetic. He did not speak; smiling constantly. He came over to meet them. He was introduced as Okai. It was hard to keep track of his movements. He seemed to be everywhere at once and they watched him for awhile. He seemed to enjoy chasing a flock of butterflies. He ran to the vegetable garden and waved his little arms. Immediately the vegetables were replenished. He ran to the berry bush and did the same. Immediately the bush was drooping with berries. This child was amazing! Captain Pinzon and his men crossed themselves. They were a bit frightened of this child's magic powers.

Tyee's mate offered the group a repast. They were not hungry after having consumed another large morning meal with the Attawa tribe. They did not want to seem rude so they ate again with the Arawak tribe. The village children and the golden child did not eat. They ran about playing and the others were almost finished eating when they noticed that all of the villagers were standing up, posing like statues and all looking in the same direction. The golden child had returned to the center of the village. He began to dance and wave his little arms. They saw a beautiful rainbow surround his head. They heard beautiful music like the singing of angels. They could not see where the music was coming from. It seemed to reverberate from the sky itself. The villagers ran and surrounded the golden child. They began to dance to the beautiful music. The Spaniards again crossed themselves and watched the dancers.

It went on for several minutes and then suddenly stopped. One or two villagers still danced while everyone else returned to the eating area. Captain Pinzon believed that he was witnessing miracles. He prayed silently that these were miracles from the Holy Virgin and not some evil source. It seemed to be holy. Surely this child could do no harm. Jero had joined in the dancing. When the golden child had gathered everyone together he had felt a strong pulling at the center of his being. He could not resist this pulling and had given in to it. When it was over with he felt healthy and revitalized.

Captain Pinzon spoke to his men. "We must go back to the other village and return in our ship; if we navigate carefully we can miss the reef and rocks; I want to bring gifts to these people and study them".

He made motions to Jero that he wanted to leave. Jero understood. Jero told Tyee that they must leave but that it would not be long before some of them would return from the west side. Perhaps even the men from the ship would return and bring more of their party. Tyee told Jero that all would be welcome. Then Jero, Pinzon and the others boarded their canoe and left.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 15**

A month passed and Captain Pinzon with his men on their ship left the west side of the Island ; traveled to the south side; observed the Arawak tribe for two days and then set sail for some other unknown island where they would continue their explorations. Because of the language barrier the Attawa villagers did not know when, or if the Spaniards would return.

Jero and Huka had described what they had observed of life in the Taino tribe to Dohate and the other villagers. This brought some changes to Attawa village life. Efforts began to catch and tame some of the wild parrots. The villagers were successful at this and three months later they had several tamed parrots. The parrots were slow to learn to talk, but eventually they did. Jero and Huka had brought many seeds and plant bulbs with them from Guanahani. Jero assisted the village farmers with planting the seeds and plants. Soon the new crops began to grow. A few months later the villagers were harvesting exotic spices and various varieties of new vegetables and fruits including the yams which had to be dug up.

Huka assisted the village cooks with learning how to cook the yams and make bread from them. Huka had limited knowledge of this but she helped to experiment with recipes until they found some that worked well. They had no way to produce plantains or bananas because they had no seeds or young tree seedlings. Their mainstay was still the coconut trees. But these new fruits, spices and vegetables increased variety to their daily diet. The Attawa village was no where near as large as the Taino village. They did not have the acres and acres of land so their planting space was limited. However their growing season was nearly year round which gave them plenty of time to experiment with the new plants.

Jero and Huka were passionate lovers and once they had settled down to everyday life again they had more time to be together and had more privacy. Within six months of their return Huka was pregnant. She took frequent naps and looked very glowing and beautiful. She began to make swaddling clothes for her baby. Jero was very devoted to her and did not take a lover.

In the Attawa village it was more or less an accepted custom for a man to pursue relationships with other women while his first mate was bearing and rearing babies. The first mate must conserve all of her energies for delivering a healthy child and this meant that she must not do any work too strenuous and must abstain from love making. She may be jealous but she must not show it. Her thoughts and actions must all be for the child she carried within her.

Jero loved Huka deeply and did not want to hurt her. He kept busy with many tasks in the village and stayed close by her side. She delivered a healthy son. She and Jero named him Tiponi which means "a child of importance". Three more children were born just before Tiponi. Two of them were twin boys named Uan and Uru and a girl named Coral. All three babies had black hair and dark skin. The two women that bore them were the same two women that had entertained the Spanish sailors on the occasion of Captain Pinzon's visit. These babies were mixed blood of Spanish and Attawa. They would look different from the other children of the Attawa village.

Dohate was happy to see some new blood. It was just what the tribe needed. Huka loved her baby son dearly and her whole world revolved around him. Jero loved his son as well. But he was getting bored and restless. He suspected that he had some explorer blood in him as well. After all he was an ancestor of Nani and Latipa who many years ago had fallen down the waterfall from the cave on the south side and had helped to form this village. Jero wanted to go somewhere. He was bored with everyday life here. He did not want to leave Huka alone with their son. Yet he knew that it was too difficult to take her exploring now. Their son was too young. He did not want to wait. Without discussing it with Huka first he went to Dohate and shared his thoughts. Jero told Dohate that he wanted to lead an expedition back to Guanahani. He wanted to bring back some plantain seedlings and stay awhile with the tribe to gain more knowledge of their way of life.

Dohate said, "It sounds like a good plan Jero, but it could be dangerous; does not the island of that fierce Carib tribe lie between here and Guanahani?"

"Yes it does Dohate; but I am certain that we can maneuver around it and remain far away from their reach; I am willing to take the risk", explained Jero.

Dohate gave his blessing. He suggested that Jero hold a meeting with the entire tribe to see how many would want to accompany him. Jero wanted to discuss this with Huka before he brought it up with the whole tribe. He approached Huka who was sitting under a coconut tree nursing their son.

"Huka my darling I have some news."

"What is it Jero?", Huka asked.

"I have received Dohate's permission to lead an expedition to Guanahani; I want to leave as soon as possible before the rains are upon us."

Huka was astounded. She could not believe that Jero wanted to leave their village again just as life was now so safe and pleasant.

She said, "Why do you want to leave our safe home here Jero?" "We have found happiness here with our son; we have a good life here; there is no need for us to go anywhere else."

"I do not agree with you Huka; try to understand; this village must gain more knowledge and continue to make improvements in our way of life; we can only do this by exploring other islands; we have more knowledge to gain from the Taino tribe; we were only there for one day and night; that was not long enough and I feel that we must return."

Huka replied, "I cannot go with you Jero; our son is too young; it is too dangerous and too far away."

"I know it is; I do not want to leave you so soon after his birth; but with any luck I will get there quickly and I will be back in just a few months", countered Jero.

Huka stood up. Tiponi began to cry at being yanked away from the breast he was attached to. Huka exclaimed "I think that you are being incredibly inconsiderate and selfish Jero; do what you must!"

She walked away quickly leaving Jero behind. He stared after her retreating angry form. He decided to let her cool down a bit before trying to talk to her again. Later that day the tribal meeting was held. Some of the older villagers thought Jero was foolish to leave the island again so soon. Especially after he had almost lost his life. But several of the younger men and two of their mates wanted to go. A plan was made. A group of eight would leave for Guanahani in two days.

Huka would not talk to Jero for a day. Then the day of leaving came. The dawn broke clear and sunny. Huka broke down and cried. Her heart was breaking.

Jero said "I promise you sweetness I will come back soon with gifts from the Taino tribe; our son will have grown a little; and you can tell me what I missed; I will think of you constantly."

Huka did not believe him. She was still angry and also so sad that he could leave her and their baby son. When he leaned down to kiss her she turned away. He shrugged his shoulders sadly and walked away. Huka watched with the other villagers as Jero and the others boarded the big canoe and set out for Guanahani.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 16**

Jero and the others with him arrived at Guanahani after many hours at sea. They safely bypassed the Carib island. All were relieved to step on to the long white beach of Guanahani. They arrived at mid morning the day after they set out. They were immediately greeted by fisherman of the Taino tribe. Jero and the others were escorted by the fisherman to the center of the Taino village. They were immediately surrounded by women and children. Jero's fellow villagers were shocked to see the naked breasted women and completely naked children.

Jero had explained to them on the way that life was different in the Taino tribe. They were already seeing evidence of this. Jero and the others were greeted by the young leader Okwui, the Shaman and his mate Aki. They were invited to share in a feast once it was prepared. Jero introduced his fellow villagers to the Taino tribe. This took quite awhile as more and more of the Taino villagers surrounded the fire pit. Once introductions were over they were given a tour of the village. Jero told Okwui that he and the others wanted to stay in the Taino village for a few weeks.

Okwui replied "I am certain that Shaman will welcome you here." "As for myself I welcome you."

"Thank you", replied Jero.

After the tour was over everyone returned to the center of the village and took seats around the fire-pit where they were given refreshing drinks. The food was not yet ready. A beautiful young woman approached Okwui to serve the drinks. Jero had not noticed her before when introductions were being made.

Okwui said, "Jero this is my soon to be second mate; her name is Leilei; she has been busy in the fields this morning helping with the planting."

Jero could hardly take his eyes off Leilei. She was almost as tall as himself. Her hair was long and dark and shone like a gem. Her eyes were dark and long lashed. Her skin was paler than most of the Taino women's skin. Her lips and cheeks were rose tinted like a flower. She smiled a welcome to Jero and the others. Jero's heart skipped a beat as Leilei leaned over him and handed him a cool drink.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 17 (Infatuation)**

Jero could not stop looking at beautiful Leilei. Then he began to feel guilty. He remembered Huka's sad face when he was leaving her. He remembered his baby son's smile. But Leilei was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He wondered why he had not noticed her on his first visit to Guanahani with Captain Pinzon. He knew that if he had seen her before he would have felt as he did now whether Huka was with him or not. Huka was lovely but Leilei was an exotic beauty. The more he looked at her the stronger the strange feeling in his chest grew. His heart pounded and his stomach felt shaky and he could hardly eat. He could barely speak and kept forgetting what he was going to say.

He learned more about Leilei later that evening. Okwui told Jero and the others that Leilei had came to Guanahani just 3 months before. She was inside of a canoe that washed ashore one morning. She had lost her memory. She was thin and starved, had several bruises and cuts and a big bump on her head. She soon recovered physically in the Taino village. She was cared for by the village doctors and nursed by some of the women who assisted the doctors. She did not even remember her name. The name Leilei was given to her by the Taino women. The village doctors speculated that someday her memory might return.

Most of the men had fallen in love with her but she preferred the company of Okwui. Despite the attention that she got from the men she was popular and well liked by the women of the tribe. Okwui's mate Aida had taken Leilei under her wing and was teaching her how to do many of the village chores. Leilei was a good student and made herself useful to the tribe. Okwui fell in love with her. Aida was not jealous of Leilei and accepted the fact that Okwui would soon take Leilei as his second mate.

Jero could see why the men had fallen in love with Leilei. Thoughts of Huka and Tiponi kept coming to his mind all that night. Mixed in were fantasies about Leilei. Jero felt very strange. It did not matter if he did have a crush on Leilei because she would soon be Okwui's second mate. He lay on a straw mat trying to sleep. He must put all thoughts of Leilei out of his mind. It was no use to pursue her. He was in love with Huka and Leilei was in love with Okwui.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 18 (Jero wants to be good.)**

Jero decided that night before he fell asleep that for the rest of his stay with the Taino tribe he was going to concentrate on studying their way of life and learning as much as he could about the way they did things. He promised himself that he was not going to look at Leilei. His mind would be only concerned with learning and with thoughts of Huka and Tiponi.

The next morning he arose early and decided to take a bath at the waterfall. He walked with several of the men from the Attawa tribe. When they arrived they undressed down to their loincloths and dove into the lagoon swimming over to the waterfall. The water was cold and refreshing. What a wonderful way to come fully awake and be ready for the day! Jero could hear nothing but the rushing water so he did not hear the approach of several Taino villagers. He turned around to see Leilei and Okwui diving naked into the lagoon. His face turned bright red and his heart started pounding again. He did not want to look at Leilei's loveliness but he could not help it. She was right there in front of him. He climbed out of the lagoon, swiftly dressed and escaped back towards the village.

At the morning meal Leilei helped with serving the food. No matter how hard he tried not to look at her or think about her she was right there in front of him. He decided to make the best of things and try a different approach to his problem. After the meal was over he accompanied Leilei and some of the farmers to the fields to help them plant crops. Jero thought that perhaps the more he was with Leilei the easier it would become to be in her presence. He hoped to get over his strange feelings. He tried hard to concentrate on the tasks at hand. He kept his distance from Leilei. But she seemed to want to be near him and kept coming over to him showing him the right way to do things. After awhile it began to annoy him.

He decided to leave the fields when Okwui invited him to go with a group of Taino men who were going to pick up some of the large gold pieces. He wanted to see where they were finding the stones. He did not look at Leilei as he left her and the other farmers and followed Okwui to the riverbed. He was amazed to see that the riverbed was covered with gold pieces. The water was shallow there. The Taino men only had to bend down and take their pick of the gold stones. They were so numerous. The men gave Jero a bag and encouraged him to pick up some of the stones for himself. He did. The rest of the day he decided to avoid Leilei. His plan to be around her was not working. She stirred his blood so much that it made him feel uncomfortable. He did not like feeling this way.

That night the village cooks prepared a special feast. There would be ceremonial dances to celebrate the upcoming joining of Okwui and Leilei and several other village couples. A mass joining ceremony was to be performed in two weeks time. The dancing was also to welcome the Attawa villagers. After the sumptuous meal there was the customary smoking and passing around of the tobacco pipe which Shaman liked so much. Then the entertainment began. The first dance was performed by seven village women. They were all very young and attractive. They danced briskly but gracefully to the music of flute and drums. In the firelight they looked like dark angels with their long dark flowing hair, grass skirts interwoven with shells and flowers and shell and flower necklaces around their necks which only partially covered their bare breasts. They danced in a circle first and then wove in and out around the seated guests and villagers around the fire pit. They were light on their feet and jumped effortlessly over people's legs.

The next dance was performed by the men and women who would soon be mated. Leilei and Okwui were among these dancers. Leilei held hands with Okwui. Leilei and the other woman were dressed similarly to the first set of women dancers. Okwui and the men wore grass skirts. Their chests were bare. They wore necklaces of shells. The men and woman all held hands and danced in a circle. Then they paired off. Jero watched Okwui and Leilei. He was fascinated with their movements. They started out at arms length. Then Okwui pulled Leilei close to his chest and embraced her passionately. She moved her hips suggestively against him then pulled away laughing. He looked at her with fire in his eyes and pulled her close again. It looked as if they were going to kiss but at the repeated beating of the drums they parted and began to dance in a circle again.

Leilei was so graceful and beautiful. They repeated their movements but instead of parting at the end Okwui held Leilei close and bent her over backwards. Her long dark hair touched the ground. Finally he pulled her up a bit touching his lips to her beautiful graceful throat. Jero envied Okwui. He had a fantasy about dancing with Leilei putting himself in Okwui's place. Then Huka's face suddenly popped in to his mind and he felt terribly guilty. Shaman was talking to him and he had to ask the leader to repeat his sentence. He had not been listening. He felt so embarrassed. How long must this madness go on!

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 19 (Evil comes)**

The celebration went on until late in the night. Jero slipped away and walked on the beach because he wanted to be alone. He missed Huka and Tiponi and he wanted to go home, but he knew that he must stick it out a few more weeks until it was time to go. The other villagers who came with him loved it here. The two men with their mates who came along were thinking of staying behind and not returning to the Attawa village. He wanted to go home to Huka.

His body and mind had been in turmoil ever since he first saw Leilei. He needed to be far away from her because no good could come from his obsession with her.

He lay down on the warm sand under a grove of palms and eventually fell asleep. He awoke to the sound of men's voices. It was still dark. He sat up feeling confused, at first not remembering where he was. There was a sliver of a moon shining on the ocean and it was hard to see. Yes, he could definitely hear men speaking in low tones. He could not make out what they were saying. He squinted his eyes in the darkness and then opened them very wide as he saw a large group of native men climb out of canoes and walking stealthily towards the Taino village. He began to trail them quietly. He caught up with them by walking a bit faster. They did not see or hear him. The native men began to walk faster as they approached the village. Then they began to run. Jero could make out spears in their hands. That is when he knew that this was bad trouble for the Taino tribe. He began to run behind them. They did not notice him. The native men ran in to the village and began to emit blood curdling cries. The Taino natives were all asleep. They began to wake up.

Jero screamed, "Wake up!" "Wake up!"

But it was too late. The evil natives were upon them and were attacking people left and right stabbing them with spears. Jero had no weapon but he jumped on one of the evil men and tackled him to the ground. Jero and the man were fighting near the fire pit. Jero saw a cook pot, grabbed it and bashed the man's skull, knocking him out. He grabbed the evil man's spear, speared him, and then began to attack other evil men. Jero fought with all his strength taking several of them out. Some of the Taino men had found weapons. Women had awoken with their mates and were screaming. Babies and children were crying and there was confusion and turmoil everywhere. It was too dark to see well even though the light of the fire pit still glowed softly. It was not enough illumination. The evil men had the advantage because they had attacked by surprise. People were dying. But at first it was not clear who was winning.

Jero heard a woman screaming, "Carib!" "Carib!"

Jero saw one of the evil men carrying a woman over his shoulder. She was kicking and screaming, but she could not escape. He ran after the retreating man carrying the woman. As he approached them he saw that the woman was Leilei.

She creamed, "Carib" "Help!" "Save Me!"

The evil man was intent on carrying her to the beach and did not hear Jero's approach. Jero stabbed the man from behind. The man stumbled and dropped Leilei. She rolled on the ground and lay still knocked unconscious. Her head had struck a rock as she was dropped. Jero's spear had struck the man's shoulder blade. The man did not fall but turned and tried to stab Jero with his spear missing him. Jero stabbed out again. Jero's spear struck the man's spear with such force that both men dropped their weapons. But when the man bent to pick up his spear Jero jumped on him trying to tackle him. He fought the man who was much larger and fiercer. Jero feared for his life. This man was strong and fought dirty. By luck Jero found the rock that Leilei's head had struck. He grabbed it and hit the man on the side of his face. This hurt the man but did not knock him out. The man was very angry and began to growl like an animal. He came at Jero again. Jero rolled to the side. The man fell heavily on his face. Jero rolled over agilely and found a spear; either his or the man's; it was too dark to see properly. He swiftly speared the man twice thus killing him. Jero lay still for a minute getting his breath back. Then he found Leilei's still form on the ground. She was breathing. He picked her up and carried her back to the Taino village. The fighting was over. There were huts on fire and bodies everywhere. And much devastation. It seemed that all of the evil men had been killed or escaped.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 20 (Meanwhile back home)**

Huka tried to keep as busy as possible while Jero was away. She nursed her baby and made him more clothes because he grew bigger everyday. When four weeks had gone by Huka was getting very anxious for Jero's return. She regretted the way she had treated him at his leaving. She wished she would have hugged him and given him a kiss. She was over being angry and was missing him so much. One morning a canoe full of visitors arrived from the Arawak village on the south side. Dohate had appointed a group of villagers to greet the canoe. The Attawa villagers had been expecting them. A couple of days before a clay bottle had come tumbling over the waterfall. Miraculously it had not broken on its way down. Inside the clay bottle was a note written on thin tree bark.

It said, "Greetings Attawa tribe; You will see the arrival of several of our villagers in a day or two; We have decided that this bottle tossed over the waterfall may be a swifter and surer way to pass messages.; We hope that you get this; Tyee, Leader Arawak tribe."

Huka went to greet the visitors with Juno, Clytie, Nestor, Luna, Maui, Teata and Huka's twin teenage brothers Kwame and Kauri. There were eight visitors. Huka immediately noticed two twin men near her age named Hakan and Hoani. Huka's blonde twin brothers were very amused to meet another set of twins so striking in appearance but just the opposite in physical characteristics from themselves. Hakan and Hoani were tall with thick black bushy hair, dark eyebrows and eyelashes, dark brown eyes and skinned so darkly tanned that they looked like the Spanish who had recently visited. They were ruggedly handsome. Huka's brothers Kwame and Kauri were shorter with straight thick golden blonde hair, blonde eyebrows and eyelashes, dark blue eyes and had skin that tanned a reddish brown. They had a rosy flush to their complexions making them look angelic and childlike. Huka shared those physical characteristics but her beauty was delicate. Her skin had more pigment. She tanned a golden brown color and her eyelashes were very long, dark gold and curled.

Hakan was a healer and Hoani was a farmer. Hoani introduced a pretty woman with kinky red hair as his mate. Her name was Maya. Hakan had not taken a mate. He was a dedicated healer. The rest of the group were four more men, one of them bringing a mate. They were builders, researchers and farmers. The Attawa tribe showed their hospitality and welcomed the Arawak villagers by giving them a delicious morning feast. The rest of the day was spent showing the visitors around the village, more feasting, swimming, and in the evening everyone ate and drank special concoctions and danced around the fire pit to the music of drums and flute. After the dancing there was storytelling, joke telling and chatting. The coming of the visitors had distracted the Attawa villagers from worry over the continued absence of Jero and the other loved ones. Huka nursed her baby at the fire pit. She did not take part in the dancing. She and her brothers especially enjoyed chatting with Hakan, Hoani, and Maya. Maya held Tiponi and made much of him. She and Hoani had just become mates and she hoped to become pregnant soon. Huka enjoyed Maya's company. They seemed to have a lot in common.

Huka lay in her bed later that night with Tiponi asleep beside her. She thought this was the first day in a long time that she had not constantly grieved over Jero's absence. She had been too busy entertaining the guests to think of him. She sent out loving thoughts to Jero so far away and hugged and kissed her sleeping baby, finally drifting off to sleep.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 21**

Back on the Island of Guanahani in the devastated Taino village the healers of Taino were using one of the large huts that had not burned for a hospital. Jero carried Leilei in to the hut and lay her down. A healer named Baja examined her and said that she was unconscious. He washed and bandaged her head. Her wound was not serious. He told Jero that he would know more about her condition when she woke up. Jero looked around at all of the wounded. There were many men and a few women and children. The babies had been protected and were all right. None were missing. Many villagers had lost their huts and belongings to fire. The enemy natives had set as many huts as they could on fire before being killed or running off.

Jero left the hospital hut to help bring in more wounded. The rest of the night was spent in this task. As the dawn came Jero helped carry the dead villagers to a place where they could be washed and prepared for burial. Twenty Taino men had died, and five Taino women. Among them were the Shaman and his mate, and Okwui's first mate Aida. Jero learned that the Shaman and his mate had been speared and both had been overcome with heavy smoke from their burning hut. They died from a combination of their wounds and the smoke. Aida had died along with the Shaman and his mate while trying to get them out of the burning hut. An evil native had speared her through the heart. Of the eight Attawa villagers two young men, Samar and Tau had been killed. They had parents and siblings back home. They would be sorely missed. They had not taken mates yet, so there were no women or children for them to leave behind. In one way that was a blessing.

Jero helped drag the dead enemies bodies to the beach. They were left there to rot and be fed upon my carrion birds. They would not receive a sacred burial. They were considered worse than despicable. Jero eventually returned to the hospital and found Okwui laying on a straw mat badly wounded. He had been speared in the stomach. It was a deep wound. The doctors feared that it might prove fatal. Okwui had a fever. He tossed and turned and did not recognize anyone. Jero had not been thinking clearly that night. He was so shocked by the news of Shaman and the others that he had not even noticed that Okwui wasn't helping move bodies with the other men. Leilei had been moved but Jero found her. She was just regaining consciousness. Jero sat next to her and watched her eyes open. He called for Baja. Leilei tried to sit up but felt very dizzy and lay back down. She began to cry when she remembered what had happened.

Jero held her hand and said "There, there Leilei", "You are alright."

Leilei looked at Jero and exclaimed, "That horrible man took me, that Carib native."

"I killed him so that he would not kill me, or hurt you anymore", answered Jero.

Leilei looked relieved. She turned her head from side to side seeing the wounded people all around her. She exclaimed, "Oh there are so many hurt!"

She could not see Okwui who was in a far corner of the large hut. Jero sat by Leilei's side and decided to stay with her for a bit. She became more alert.

She looked suddenly startled and asked "Okwui! Where is Okwui?". She looked at Jero pleadingly.

Jero hung his head and did not answer.

Leilei began to get more excited, "Where is he Jero? "Tell me!"

Just then Baja came over with a clay mug. He helped Leilei sit up. Baja tried to calm her.

He said, "Okwui is resting." "I will take you to him in a bit, but first drink this, it will make you feel better."

Leilei drank some of the wine mixed with herbs. It worked as a sedative.

When she had enough to drink she pushed the mug away and pleaded, "Please take me to Okwui."

She tried to stand up. Her legs felt shaky. Jero stood and helped Leilei to stand. Leilei walked between Jero and Baja leaning on them for support to the far corner where Okwui lay.

When Leilei saw him she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the gasp. "Okwui, Okwui what has happened to you?", she cried."

"He has a terrible wound and I am afraid it is very bad", explained Baja.

Lelei kneeled down next to Okwui and stroked his forehead. Okwui tossed his head from side to side. His eyes did not focus. His head was hot. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the bloody bandaged wound on his stomach.

"Please, I must help him, bring me a cool cloth so that I may bathe him", Leilei asked.

Baja said. "I will send a women over to help you."

Baja walked away to care for other wounded. A woman named Tiri shortly appeared with a bowl of clean cool water and a cloth. She helped Leilei bathe Okwui. After awhile Leilei seemed to be feeling a bit better. She seemed stronger. Jero asked Tiri to look after Leilei as well. Tiri assured him that she would.

Jero left the hospital to help the Taino villagers with whatever he could. It was going to be a long day. The sun shown brightly. The sky was blue with white fluffy clouds, the flowers still bloomed, the sea still glistened like a blue-green gem. Yet none of this beauty could cheer anyone. There was too much devastation and grief. It was going to take a long time for the Taino village to recover. They had lost Shaman and Okwui their young leader lay near death. Jero worked steadily, not really concentrating, just going through the motions of whatever he could do to help. As he worked many thoughts went through his brain. He decided that he would have to stay here for as long as it took. He could not abandon the Taino tribe in their time of need. But what his heart wanted most was to go back home away from this sad place.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 22 (Leilei's story)**

A month passed. Jero stayed with the Taino tribe helping them to re-build. Not all of the burned huts would be re-built. But many of the huts that burned were necessary to the tribe. Two new village co-leaders were chosen. They were middle aged men with mates and children named Kayak and Obi. Jero was homesick yet he actually enjoyed the physical labor that kept him busy. It gave him plenty of time to reflect on his life and what he wanted to accomplish. He knew that staying here with this tribe had brought some changes to his life. Now he had to decide how to handle these changes and make the right decisions.

A mass funeral service and burials had been held two days after the attack. The bodies could not be left unburied any longer because of the heat. Okwui never became fully conscious. He lingered for a day after the attack, then died without recognizing Leilei. She was inconsolable. She wrapped herself in her grief. Not only was she grieving for Okwui, but also for Okwui's mate Aida who had been her friend. She spoke to no one for three days, not even Jero.

Then on the fourth day after the burials she came out of the hut where she had been sleeping and saw Jero passing stopped him and said, "I need to speak with you Jero, if you could spare me a few moments."

"Of course", replied Jero.

"Take a walk with me on the beach please", she asked him.

Jero said nothing but simply followed her to the beach. As they walked she told him that she had regained her memory.

"I must tell someone so it may as well be you", Leilei said.

Jero remained silent and began to listen to her as she told him that she was from an island called Anguilla. Her tribe there was called the Ciboney. She explained that the evil Carib tribe had attacked her village just as they had here in the Taino village. Many of her tribe's men were killed. Many of the children and babies were slaughtered. Women and young girls had been taken as hostages. They had been taken to the Caniba island where the Carib lived.

Leilei explained, "The journey took over two hours." "Once we arrived there I was tied up with the others from my village to stakes near their fire pit." "We were terribly frightened of what they would do to us; we were certain they planned to eat us for their evening meal; for the Caribs are cannibals." "The men were leering at us; they were ugly and fierce; their bodies were painted from head to toe; their hair was long and greasy; they wore bones from human skeletons as jewelry."

Jero interrupted, "Yes I know what they look like; I saw their dead bodies; they are hideous."

Leilei went on, "Their women were nearly as hideous; they wore only long black scarves around their waists; and were completely naked otherwise." "They had dirty long tangled black hair; they also were painted from head to toe; they had yellow teeth and red bloodshot eyes." "They kept coming over and pinching us and cackling." "Then a really fearful looking man emerged from a straw hut." "I will never forget him; he was tall and wore some sort of feathered headdress and a necklace made from the bones of animals and possibly humans; he carried a stick which was thick and gnarled at one end." "He walked around us and kept shaking his stick and speaking in some sort of gibberish." "We could not understand much of the Carib language, but I think he was trying to cast some sort of spell over us, possibly to make us more submissive."

Jero asked, "How did you escape from them?"

Leilei answered, "It was later that night; but first some terrible things occurred." "We all started screaming as they untied Mari; she was one of our women." "They took her to their fire pit and cut her throat." At this point Leilei's voice broke and she could not go on.

Jero said, "It's okay Leilei; you do not have to tell me anymore."

"But I must" said Leilei." "They killed Mari and danced around her body gleefully." "Then they cut her up in pieces and cooked her; but before that I think some of them did abominable things to her body." "I know not what because I could not look any longer." "Eventually darkness came and the rest of us could not sleep because we were too frightened and shocked." "We could not lie down tied to those stakes."

Leilei turned on the beach and began to walk back in the opposite direction.

She continued, "Several hours had passed and we were all just half standing there exhausted and still crying." "I was afraid to make too much noise or draw attention to myself." "One of the native men was coming towards us." "He was the one that tried to take me here a month ago." "The one that you killed Jero." "He untied me and led me way from the others." "He took me to the beach where the canoes were." "He pushed me roughly down on the sand." "At first I thought that he was going to cut my throat too and have his own private feast; but then it was apparent what he wanted."

"What was that Leilei?", asked Jero.

Leilei looked ashamed, hung her head low and answered, "He wanted to have his way with me." "I was tired and weak." "I tried to fight him, but he slapped me across the face and held me down." "There was nothing that I could do; so I just lay still." "I did not want him to kill me." "Leilei's chin quivered as she cried, "He was terribly brutish and I was in great pain." "I was a virgin." "He had his way; then as he was getting up I rolled over suddenly got to my feet and began to run." "He came after me quickly and grabbed my arm." "I pulled away and got free." "I picked up a canoe paddle and hit the side of his head hard." "He fell down unconscious." "I wanted to go back and try to save the others; I started to go back but I saw that man beginning to move his head." "I knew that there was no time; I pushed a small canoe in to the ocean and began to paddle." "Luck was with me and somehow I got the canoe out on the waves." "An hour or so passed and the sea was getting rough." "I gave up trying to paddle much and just held on to the sides of the canoe." "I was so scared that the canoe would capsize." "It was then that a big wave came and tossed the canoe like a toy." "I was thrown backwards; I struck my head and passed out." "When I woke up I was here on the beach of Guanahani." "You know the rest of my story."

Jero took Leilei in his arms and held her close. He said, "Oh I feel so badly for you Leilei; you have been through so much; but please do not feel ashamed because none of the things that happened to you are your fault."

Leilei replied, "Thank you Jero; I know that you really mean that because you are a good man and a good friend."

Jero released her and held her at arms length. He looked at her searchingly and said, "Would you like to try and find your way home to Anguilla?" "You must have loved ones there who miss you."

Leilei answered, "I have thought about them since my memory came back; and now that Okwui is dead; well I feel so uncertain." "I do not know how to navigate there; I cannot remember much when I was taken by the Caribs." "They pushed us in to their canoes roughly and handled us terribly." "We were all so shocked from watching our loved ones there being slaughtered and then to be taken like that; I do not know if I can remember how to get back home."

Jero said "If you decide that you would like to go home I will take you."

"Oh thank you very much Jero I do appreciate your kindness", Leilei said as she hugged him tightly.

Jero suggested that she tell some of the other villagers about her experience.

"Not today Jero; perhaps tomorrow." "I cannot talk about it again today please."

"As you wish", replied Jero.

He kept his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the Taino village. Jero felt good that Leilei had decided to confide in him first. Eventually she told most of the village women and a few of the men. Her story was passed around. She had omitted telling others about her being ravaged; so only Jero knew about that part of her story. She still had not decided about going home to Anguilla. Jero knew that the rainy season was fast approaching. If anyone was going to do any traveling it would have to be soon.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 23 (Meanwhile, back home)**

It was now two months later and still Jero and the others had not returned from Guanahani. Huka feared that some catastrophe may have overtook them. All sorts of fears clouded her mind and made her feel depressed. Tiponi was five months old now and trying to crawl. He was a happy baby. He drooled constantly and she believed that soon he would have his first tooth. The visitors that had arrived from the south side had all departed except for Hakan and Hoani the twin brothers and Hoani's mate Maya. These three had decided to make their home on the west side. There was a surplus of healers on the south side and not enough skilled healers on the west side. Farmers were always needed. One morning Maya woke up and became very ill. Then it happened again and again. Her body was sore and she was irritable. She confided in Huka.

Huka said, "You must be with child."

To Maya's delight one of the village midwives examined her and declared that she was indeed pregnant. It was what she wanted most. She told Hoani immediately and he was overcome with joy. Huka and Maya spent the rest of that day sewing clothing for Maya's baby. That evening Tiponi became fussy. Huka suspected it was probably a tooth that was trying to come in. As the night went on he became more and more irritable and cried pitifully. He would not go to sleep. Huka decided to give him a cool bath because the night was hot. She began to bathe him and noticed that he felt very hot. He had a fever! Then she realized that he was very ill. He would not nurse. She carried Tiponi to the hut where Hakan slept.

She went in and shook him awake. "I need your help Hakan; Tiponi is ill."

Hakan got up immediately and took Tiponi from Huka's arms. Hakan said, "He has a fever."

"Yes I know", replied Huka.

Hakan slept in a hut with several other village men.

He said, "I am going to take him to the hospital hut."

Huka followed Hakan to the hospital hut. She spent the rest of the night there with him. Huka knew a little about healing so she was able to assist Hakan. Hakan made a healing drink from stored herbs. They took turns bathing Tiponi to help bring his temperature down. Hakan poured the drink in to a small clay cup. Huka fed little sips of it to Tiponi. By morning he was better and Huka was very grateful to Hakan who continued to check on Tiponi for several days afterward. He gradually got well and there was no further need to be concerned. Hakan spent more time with Huka. He wanted to get to know her better. One day he asked her about Jero.

She answered, "I do not know what has happened to him; he should have been home by now; I am very worried." "We did not part on the best of terms."

"How so?", asked Hakan.

Huka explained to him about her quarrel with Jero before he left.

Hakan replied, "I am sure that he has forgotten all of that and misses you as much as you miss him; and hopefully he will come home soon safe and sound."

Huka spent a great deal of time with Maya. But sometimes she sought out the company of Hakan. He was so kind and understanding. Tiponi liked him and would hold up his little hands to Hakan to be picked up. Hakan liked to play with Tiponi because he loved children.

One day Huka commented, "Hakan you should take a mate here and have children of your own." Hakan replied, "I have thought of it sometimes; but there is really no single woman here that appeals to me." "The one that does appeal to me is taken."

Huka exclaimed and asked, "Oh really!" "Who is she?"

Hakan smiled and answered, "I cannot tell you."

Huka decided to stop being so nosy. Hakan was blushing red and she did not want to make him more uncomfortable. She thought, "I will watch him closely from now on to see what woman he looks at the most."As she got to know him better he told her about his life on the south side of the Island; about his family there. He had a sister, and a grandmother but the rest of his family had died during a plague. It was the same sort of plague that had struck down the Attawa village several years ago and caused so many deaths. Hakan was much younger then; he had felt powerless to save his parents and grandfather. It was what made him decide to be a healer instead of a farmer like his brother Hoani. Hakan became a very important member of the Attawa village. He was a very skilled healer and everyday he healed more and more villagers. Huka for one was glad that he had decided to make his home there.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 24 (Time to go home)**

Time was passing quickly on Guanahani. Jero felt that he had done all he possibly could for the Taino tribe. It was past time to be returning home. It was almost the month of June and soon the rainy season would come. If he waited any longer he would have to stay here for four months until the risk of bad storms had passed. He wanted to get home before that happened. He sought Leilei where she was harvesting crops.

Jero asked her, "I must have an answer Leilei; have you decided about going home to Anguilla?"

Leilei answered, "Yes I would like to go home and see what has become of my family there."

Jero told her to prepare to depart in two days. Leilei assured him that she would be ready. Jero spoke to the remaining six members of his tribe. The mated couples said that they were going to remain behind. That left two men who said that they had decided to go home. Jero explained that he was going to take Leilei home first and then go from there back to the Island. The two men asked him if he knew how to get to Anguilla.

Jero said "No, but it cannot be too far out of the way."

The two men agreed to go along with him. They did not want to remain behind. They wanted to return to their families in the Attawa village. Jero was the only one of them who was most knowledgeable about how to get home. Two days later Jero, Leilei and the others were ready to leave. They had eaten a special morning meal and had received blessings and prayers from the Taino tribe for a safe journey. They were given gifts to take back home. Seeds, seedlings, plantains and a few small trees and several other small things. All of this was put in to sacks and handed to them as they left. Leilei embraced many of the village women. Best wishes went with her. The group of four pushed their canoe in to the water , got in and paddled away catching first one big wave and then the next. Many members of the Taino tribe stood on the beach to see them off. Jero and his party paddled in the direction of the Caniba island. They must go near there so that Leilei could try and remember which direction her island lay. After an hour passed they were near Caniba island. Jero asked Leilei to look around and try to remember. Leilei looked in every direction as Jero and the men paddled the canoe around Caniba island.

After ten minutes Leilei finally spoke. "I am almost certain that we came from that direction", Leilei said as she pointed to the west.

"That is the way back to my Island; are you certain?", asked Jero.

"Yes I am", answered Leilei.

Jero steered the canoe to the west. They all paddled swiftly to get away from the Caniba island before they were spotted by the evil Caribs and more hours passed.

Leilei said, "There it is, that is the way!". She was pointing to some large rocks in the distance jutting out of the sea.

"We cannot go near those rocks, our canoe will be destroyed!", exclaimed Jero.

"No we will not; I know the way; please trust me", said Leilei.

Jero and the others paddled in that direction. He was afraid that the waves would toss the canoe on to the rocks. As he got closer he noticed that there was an opening that they could slip through if they were careful. He steered the canoe in to the opening. They got through with no damage. Jero was amazed to see ahead of them a small green island surround by sandy white beaches.

"There it is; just as I told you!", cried Leilei.

She was very excited to see Anguilla at last. It was nearing the noon hour. Jero could tell by the position of the hot sun overhead. They neared the beach and brought the canoe to a smooth stop. They climbed out and waded on to the beach dragging the canoe out of the water. There was no sign of life anywhere. Jero could not see any people or huts. There was a small group of sand dunes and he could not see over them.

"My village is this way", Leilei said as she started climbing one of the dunes.

Jero and the others followed her.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 25**

Jero, Leilei and the others did not have to walk too far to reach what remained of the Ciboney village. It was basically in ruins. Leilei stopped and stood still in shock at what she was seeing. There were only three huts remaining of what used to be twenty-five. Leilei was accustomed to seeing many villagers working and moving about, but she saw no one. It was noon. She thought, "There must be someone left alive!" The group entered the center of the village. They noticed some movement in the distance near a grove of palm trees.

Leilei spoke, "Come out please, it is I Leia."

Jero repeated the name she had spoken, "Leia?"

"My name here is Leia.", Leilei explained.

Jero thought, "This is the first time since she regained her memory that she has revealed that."

Leilei called out, "Please come out; you do not have to hide."

A man and woman stepped from their hiding place behind the trees.

Leilei recognized them immediately and exclaimed, "It is Kifa and her brother Goro!"Kifa came running followed by Goro. Kifa embraced Leilei/Leia warmly.

"We thought you were dead!", cried Kifa.

"I thought that I would be killed for sure but I escaped!", explained Leilei.

Leilei pointed to Jero and the other men, "This is my good friend Jero; and these two are his fellow villagers Kobbi and Tofu."

Kifa nodded and smiled at them. Goro said nothing. He just stood and stared.

Leilei explained, "These men come from the Attawa tribe on an island nearby." "They are returning there but brought me here on their way." "We have all been staying with the Taino tribe on an island called Guanahani." "When I escaped from Caniba I was injured and my canoe drifted on to the shore of Guanahani."

"I can see you have a story to tell us no doubt", said Kifa.

"Yes I have a lot to tell; but first I want to know; where is everyone?" "Are you the only two left alive in our village?", asked Leilei.

"There is old Suki; she is asleep in the third hut with her grandson Manu", answered Kifa. "They are not feeling well today." "As you can see there only four of us remaining." "Everyone else was killed in the attack or died later from their injuries." "The healers were injured badly." "They could not save anyone, not even themselves." "The four of us that remain were not injured too badly."

Leilei covered her mouth to keep from screaming and sat down suddenly in shock. Her family had been wiped out. Her mother Mali, her Grandfather Tutu and her young brother Sef. She began to cry for them and for all of the others in her village who had died. She cried for the women and girls who were probably slaughtered and long dead back on the Caniba Island. Kifa embraced her tightly and tried to comfort her. Jero felt badly for Leilei. He knew that she did not expect to hear such horrible news when she came home. It was a sad thing. He wished that he could help her. But only time could do that. Goro stood silently watching Kifa comforting Leilei/Leia. Jero thought that perhaps Goro was in some sort of shock or maybe even angry about something because he did not speak or move closer to try and comfort Leilei/Leia. A few moments passed.

The sun was very hot and at last Goro spoke, "We must get out of this hot sun." "Please come; I will give you something cool to drink."

Goro led the way to the second hut. Kifa followed supporting Leilei/Leia. Jero and the other men followed them. The hut was shady and the drinks that Goro served were cool and refreshing. Later Suki and Manu awoke and were amazed to see Leilei/Leia and the other visitors.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 26**

Leilei spent the rest of that day telling the other Ciboney villagers what she had been through, omitting the more embarrassing parts. Jero was the only person who knew that much. Jero noticed that Goro's eyes never left Leilei's face as she told them about her relationship with Okwui. Goro had a strange expression on his face as he looked at Leilei. Jero wondered why. Kifa wept when Leilei told about Mari's murder and about the others who she had to leave behind to escape.

Leilei said, "I feel so horrible about it." "I often have nightmares about it."

Kifa exclaimed "Leilei you did what you had to do." "I probably would have done the same thing in your place." "You couldn't have saved them; you had to get away while that evil man was passed out."

When Leilei was finished telling them her tale she listened with Jero and the others while Kifa told their story. Kifa said that the evil Caribs had killed as many Ciboney men as they possibly could. They even slaughtered babies and little boys; but as Leilei already knew they took the young women and girls as hostages. All of the old men and women too old to fight back had perished at spear point or were injured mortally by being bashed with sticks or whatever else the evil men could do to them. There were more Carib natives then there were Ciboney. Before the disastrous attack the Ciboney population had been fifty-five. Kifa said she stopped counting at one hundred Carib natives.

Kifa and Goro's mother had been murdered. Suki had somehow been spared; she had found a good hiding place among some trees in the jungle where she had dragged her eight year old grandson Manu. Manu was very quiet. He had dark circles around his eyes; he was listless and did not smile. Leilei suspected that he was still in shock and was still re-living the nightmare attack. He was all alone except for Suki. He had lost his mother, father, sister and other playmates. Goro fought bravely and had been wounded on his right side. It was a superficial wound but had bled badly. However, he had recovered.

When Goro saw that the Ciboney were losing the battle he grabbed Kifa and dragged her in to the jungle near where Suki and Manu had hidden. Otherwise Kifa would have been taken with the others and Goro would most likely be dead. After the Carib were gone the four of them came out of their hiding places. The adults did their best to help the injured. They tried to move them all in one hut but it was too much. They were exhausted and did not have enough strength. So they went from spot to spot giving cool drinks and trying to bandage wounds. Eventually though all of the wounded died. Goro could not bury all those that were dead. He dug graves for the tribe's leader Nawatt; for his mother, and for Manu's sister and parents. They held a funeral service for them. Then Goro dragged the rest of the Ciboney dead to a pit that had been used to grow certain types of plants. It was rather large. Goro found driftwood and a lot of dry grass which he spread throughout the pit. Then he tried to lay the bodies in a respectful manner. Kifa, Suki and Manu picked many flowers and spread the petals over the dead. Goro started a fire and burnt the rest of the dead. It was the only sensible way to dispose of so many bodies.

Prayers were said beside the funeral pyre. Later they dragged the ten dead Carib to far end of a sand dune to rot. The rest of the time that passed before Leilei returned had been spent refurbishing three huts that were not so badly damaged. Two were used for sleeping and one was used for shelter and for other tasks such as sewing and cooking indoors. Many of the crops had been trampled. Goro and Kifa had salvaged what they could of the vegetables and other produce and put it in a food bin for storage. They continued to fish and gather herbs. They had very little time to relax. To survive they had to keep busy. They wondered if anyone would come to their island. But no one had come except for Leilei, Jero and the others.

At this point Jero asked "Is any other part of this island inhabited?"

Kifa answered, "No we do not think so." "It is a small island.""We have traveled all around it and have seen no other signs of habitation."Leilei stood up and said that she wanted to go to the pit and see the ashes. She took a clay jar with her. When she got to the pit she filled the clay jar with ashes. She took the jar to the graveyard and dug a hole. She placed the jar of ashes in the hole and covered it up. She found a big rock and began to drag it to the grave where she had placed the jar. Jero quickly assisted her by picking up the rock and carrying it. He placed it at the top of the small mound.

Leilei said, "I want to carve something on this stone to mark this grave."Leilei found a small sharp tool. Jero asked her what she wanted to carve.

Leilei said "Please put this on the stone; "Here are the ashes of the Ciboney tribe", "All beloved and much missed","Never forgotten", "20 May 1493".

While Leilei and Jero were carving the stone Kifa, Suki and Manu dug up some flowering plants to transplant near the grave. When all was done they held another funeral service. Suki, Kifa and Leilei wept bitterly; Kifa held Leilei in her arms. Suki hugged Manu but he began to cry hysterically and ran away hiding in their tent. Suki let him go. She would leave him alone for a bit. Jero's eyes were full of tears. Goro was characteristically silent; he did not cry or show emotion. His face was like stone. Kobbi and Tofu stood silently and respectfully with slight tears in their eyes.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 27 (Going home)**

Jero stayed on the island of Anguilla four days. He did not want to leave Leilei until he thought that she would be okay. He kept thinking that he could not leave her on this island of devastation. She seemed to feel better after two days. By the fourth morning she seemed restless. Jero asked Leilei if she wanted to go back home with him and the others. He said that the canoe could accommodate all of them. Leilei told him that she would have to ask the others. She had a meeting with Kifa, Goro, Suki and Manu. She asked them if they really wanted to stay on this island? She felt that it did not make much sense. They needed to be around other people.

Kifa commented and asked, "I think it is a good idea for us to leave." "We cannot survive here for long without other people." "We need to be part of a village again." "Don't you agree Goro?" Goro said nothing but nodded his head in agreement. Suki and Manu wanted to go as well. Leilei wasted no time in telling Jero.

Jero replied "We must leave immediately; I suggest you pack what you want to take and we get started." "The storms will be upon us soon and then it will be too late."They departed for home at noon. The Ciboney natives looked back as they were leaving their home.

Leilei said "Someday we will return." She turned her tear filled eyes away from her birth place.

The sun was very hot. The waves were choppy. For the most part they made good time. Soon the night fell. The sky was filled with a million stars. The men took turns rowing so they all had a chance to rest. Leilei, Kifa, Suki and Manu were asleep. Jero was too excited to sleep. He was so happy to be returning home to Huka and Tiponi. He had missed them so much and could hardly wait. In the morning he caught some fish. Raw fish was not very appetizing. But some of them liked it. They also dined on plantains from the Taino village, and day-old bread from the Ciboney village. They drank water from jugs that had been packed in the canoe. Jero could see the Island in the distance by late afternoon. He were becoming concerned about the weather. A storm was coming in fast. The waves were getting very big.

Jero shouted above the noise of the oncoming storm, "We don't have far to go; we should make it; hold on tightly."

They held on for dear life as the canoe was tossed about. The waves were pushing them closer to the island. Suki was saying a prayer out loud. Beseeching the Gods to get them to the island safely. The storm struck with fury. The sky became very dark. It was hard to see, hear or do anything. They could not paddle. They could do nothing but cling to the sides of the canoe. At last they were near a beach. Jero could not make out which side of the Island they had reached. The rain was pouring down. They were all drenched to the skin. The wind took their breath away. They managed to get the canoe out of the sea and on the sand. There were no other canoes in sight. None of the landmarks were familiar. They wanted shelter immediately. They staggered up the beach. In the distance they could make out a ramshackle hut.

Jero thought, "What has happened here?" They all went in to the hut and sat down. The roof of the hut leaked a bit but it was still shelter from the storm. They sat in the hut wet and rather miserable. The storm lasted an hour and then passed. They came out of the hut. Then Jero, Kobbi and Tofu realized simultaneously that this was a part of the Island that they had never seen. This was the shell of a former village. There was a desolate fire pit. There was the run down hut that they had sheltered in and shells of other huts that had existed. The storm had blown them off course and to the east. This was another part of home most likely the east side. People had lived here once. Jero explored the edges of the village. He saw what looked like a path leading in to the jungle. He was very tired. He had not slept the night before. It was late in the afternoon, almost evening. Jero, Kobbi and Tofu went to the canoe and unloaded the leftover food and some other supplies. They made an evening meal of the cold food and water.

Jero suggested, "We are all exhausted." "No one wants to get back to the Attawa village more than me." "But I suggest that we spend the night here." "In the morning we can navigate around the island by canoe to the west side."

The others were tired as well and all agreed. They did not make a fire because it began to rain again. It was just too wet. Darkness came again. They unrolled the straw mats that they had packed; placed them inside the hut and fell asleep. At dawn it was raining again. This was not a good sign. By mid-morning it had cleared. As they were leaving the abandoned village for the canoe Leilei told Jero, Kobbi and Tofu that she wanted to resume her birth name Leia. They did not seem surprised at this request.

Jero said "It will be my pleasure to call you Leia."

Leia smiled at him. Everyone boarded the canoe again and paddled back out on the ocean. Suki began to pray again that they would get to their destination safely. They navigated from the east side and passed the north side. Jero, Kobbi and Tofu had never seen this part of the Island. There was no beach to be seen. Just a tall cliff overlooking the ocean. They could not make out what was up there. Below there was nothing but large rocks jutting out of the ocean. It looked very dangerous. Jero suspected that there might be sea caves behind the rocks. But a canoe would be dashed to bits before it could reach there.

It was almost noon when they saw the beach on the west side. Jero and the other men began to paddle furiously at the sight of their home. They reached the beach; pulled the canoe onshore and walked a bit on the cool white sand. "Oh my beloved village", thought Jero. He bent down and kissed the sand. Suki knelt down and said a prayer thanking the Gods for getting them there alive. Kobbi and Tofu took off running towards the village. They were met halfway by several villagers. Much shouting back and forth was heard.

Someone was shouting "They have returned!"

Then many more villagers surrounded Kobbi and Tofu. Jero walked very swiftly towards the crowd of villagers. Suki, Manu, Kifa, Goro and Leia hung back. Jero saw Huka standing and holding Tiponi in the midst of the crowd. She did not see him at first. She was looking around for him. Then she saw him and a beautiful smile lit up her face.

She came running towards him shouting, "Jero, Jero!"

He ran towards her holding out his arms. They met and embraced, kissing, crying and then laughing. Tiponi began to cry. He did not recognize his father but soon he was laughing as he was embraced and kissed. Leia watched Jero kissing Huka. Goro watched Leia watching Jero. At last the Attawa villagers remembered their guests. Jero turned around and beckoned them forward. Leia put a smile on her face and walked forward to meet Jero's woman. Jero introduced the two women. Then the others.

Jero said, "Huka this is my friend Leia from the island of Anguilla." He indicated the others, "These are her fellow villagers Kifa, her brother Goro, Suki and her grandson Manu." Huka smiled and said "Welcome."

"Thank you" replied Leia.

Leia stared at Huka who was just the opposite from her in physical appearance. Huka looked at Leia curiously. Huka thought, "How lovely she is." Huka noticed Goro watching Leia closely. "Perhaps he is her mate", Huka thought. Jero embraced Huka again. She forgot all about Leia.

Jero held his little son high and turned towards the Ciboney villagers.

He said, "I must not forget to introduce you to my son Tiponi."

Kifa approached and wanted to hold Tiponi who began to cry for his mother. Leia kept a smile on her face but she was feeling jealous. Then she noticed a very handsome man approaching in the near distance. He was looking at Huka and Jero with a strange expression on his face. He was striking in appearance. Leia wanted to be introduced.

She cleared her throat to get attention and then asked Jero, "Who is he?"

Jero turned around and saw a man he who looked vaguely familiar approaching.

"He answered, "I have seen him before but I can't remember his name."

Huka turned as well and saw Hakan approaching.

She said, "Jero, this is our best village healer Hakan." "He came here from the south side." "You owe him a debt of gratitude because he has saved our son's life recently."

Hakan nodded hello to Jero who shook his hand gratefully. Leia stepped forward and was introduced to Hakan. She looked in to his dark eyes and felt a strong attraction to him. He smiled at her but turned away at the sound of Huka's voice speaking to Kifa.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 28**

Leia had never felt such strong jealousy. Back in the Ciboney village when she was younger she had been jealous of a girl named Saka. Leia's jealousy started when Goro fell in love with Saka. Goro had been Leia's first puppy love. But it had started as a one-sided love. She was only sixteen when she knew that she loved him. But Goro loved Saka. Leia could not understand how Goro could choose Saka over her. Saka was thin, had frizzy red hair and big green eyes. She looked more like a child than a girl of sixteen. Saka was talented in many ways. She could fish as well as the men, was skilled at farming, researching, sewing, healing and many other things. Leia thought that Saka was rather mealy mouthed. She always agreed with everyone else and seemed spiritless.

Leia often looked at her own refection in the lagoon. She saw a full bodied beautiful girl. A girl that no boy could resist. How could Goro not prefer her? It was true when Goro did follow Leia around she had pretended to spurn him. She felt that was the way to keep a boy more interested. But this approach did not work on Goro.

During the rainy season that year a virulent fever had spread though the village. Saka spent many hours assisting the doctors who were trying to find a cure. Then Saka fell ill and died quickly. Leia should have felt sad over her death. But she didn't. Goro grieved over Saka's death. Then he fell ill. As did Leia. They eventually recovered. Goro had always been the silent type. You never knew what he was thinking. The months passed and the sunny days returned. Goro began to follow Leia around once more to her delight. This time she returned his affections. He was handsome even if he was too quiet. When she and Goro turned nineteen it was decided by the village elders and their parents that they should mate. At this time however Leia was enamored with another man in the village named Pili. Pili was tall, blonde and very attractive. Most of the young woman in the village were in love with Pili. Leia wanted him simply for that reason. Because she must have the most wanted man as her own. When Goro saw Leia kissing Pili one day he was enraged.

He grabbed her by the arm and said, "You are promised to me and no one else."

Leia pulled away from him and responded, "I shall do as I please and I want Pili, not you."

Goro was hurt. Pili stood looking at Goro challenging him to a fight with his stare. Goro decided that he was not going to fight for Leia. He walked away. The next day the village was attacked by the Carib natives and Leia was taken. Goro mourned her loss. He thought that he would never see her again. Then she returned. Leia pretended that nothing had ever happened between them. She had eyes only for the man Jero.

Leia was jealous of Jero's mate Huka. She had been making good progress in seducing him. She did not know why she wanted Jero so much. She just knew that she did. Goro could find someone else here in the Attawa village. She no longer wanted him. Her goal was to have Jero. She would be his second mate. She could see that it was going to be a challenge. Now that they were back in his village and he was reuniting with Huka. Huka was beautiful. But Leia felt that she herself was more beautiful and desirable. Soon Jero and Huka would quarrel and he would pay more attention to her.

Huka would discover that she must share her man. The extremely handsome Hakan seemed to have eyes only for Huka. Perhaps that knowledge could be useful later. Leia was attracted to Hakan. But she wanted Jero. She must have Jero.

Jero and Huka were inseparable for several days. They had a lot of making up to do. The Ciboney natives had been welcomed warmly by everyone in the Attawa village. They were taken to the sewing hut so that they could pick out new clothing. Their own clothing was tattered and unsuitable. Leia was grateful for new clothing. She felt better. She knew that she looked prettier with new clothes even if the Attawa women did dress much more modestly. Kifa was fascinated with the sewing methods of the Attawa women and begged to be instructed. Suki soon found friends among the village elders and was given sewing and cooking tasks. Manu came out of his mournful shell and began to smile. He joined the Attawa children in their play and became an almost happy child. It was just what he needed.

Goro was very skilled at farming, fishing and building. He soon found a place with the village men. He was very silent and the Attawa men found him mysterious. But he was accepted just the same. Leia decided that she must be careful with her plan to become Jero's second mate. She decided that the best approach was to become Huka's friend. She went out of her way to be kind to Huka. Huka was a purely innocent soul. She was flattered by Leia's attention. Soon they became friends. The rainy season had begun and much time was spent indoors. Cooking fires were kept in a large communal hut.

The village women spent many hours around these fires cooking, experimenting with new recipes, gossiping and telling jokes. One corner of the hut was devoted to sewing circles. There was much more room here than in the smaller sewing hut. Another corner of the hut was used by the village children. They played games there and took lessons. The trained parrots were kept in the communal hut to entertain everyone. The village men had another hut where they spent many hours sharpening their spears, whittling, telling tall tales and enjoying the solitude away from the village women and children. When the rain storms cleared up temporarily the children went outside to play finding mud puddles to jump and play in. The women went to the lagoon to bathe and do laundry assisted by some of the men who liked this task. The healers and cooks gathered fresh herbs and coconuts. Men and women gathered wood and other supplies. During the milder storms the men went outside to fish.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 29**

Leia quickly made herself at home in the Attawa tribe. She was a good actress when she wanted to be. She made herself useful to the most important people. She charmed old Chesmu, Dohate and the other elders of the tribe. Many of the men secretly lusted after her. She knew this and was amused by it. She went out of her way to help Huka with little Tiponi. She told Huka about her dead lover Okwui and how she had been looking forward to babies of her own. Huka asked about Goro.

Leia replied "Oh he has been in love with me for years; But I think nothing of him."

Huka said, "It's obvious that he cares for you. His eyes hardly ever leave you."

Leia replied, "I do not find him attractive; he is not for me."

Jero still found Leia beautiful. But now he was reunited with Huka. She was the queen of his heart. He was happy that Leia and Huka had become friends. Huka's friend Maya did not trust Leia. There was something not right about her. Maya had seen Leia's eyes fall longingly on Jero more than once. Maya decided that she was going to be watchful and try to protect her friend Huka. One morning Maya had awoken early. Huka was still asleep with Tiponi. Jero and some of the other men had arose early to fish and then bathe. Maya walked to the lagoon to wash herself. When she got there she saw Leia swimming in the lagoon with Jero. Leia had taken off all of her clothes and did not seem ashamed of her nakedness. Jero could not stop looking at her. Leia was relishing this. She giggled and swam over and tried to tickle him. Jero looked embarrassed. Maya watched as he swam to the bank and waded out leaving Leia behind. Maya stared at Leia hostilely. Leia looked up and saw her.

Leia said "Come in Maya the water is wonderful."

Maya replied "No thank you, I do not feel like bathing" and walked away in a huff.

Later that morning Maya had a chance to speak to Huka alone. She said "Huka you must beware of Leia." "She has designs on Jero."

"How do you know this Maya?", asked Huka.

Maya replied, "I have been watching Leia." "She finds excuses to be near Jero." "She is a seductress." "If I were you I would open my eyes and see the truth."

"I think you are going overboard Maya." "Jero and Leia are friends." "They shared some tragedies together." "Jero saved her life." "Naturally she admires him for that."

"You are foolish Huka, if you trust that one around Jero." "You will be sorry." Maya walked away.

Huka began to be more watchful of Leia. Surely Maya was wrong. This could not be so. Why Leia was beautiful. She could have any man she wanted. Why would she want Jero? As time went by Huka began to notice that Leia's eyes were always on Jero when he was near her. Jero often looked at Leia.

Huka did not think that for one minute Jero wanted Leia. He had been very attentive to her since he had returned. It was difficult to think badly of Leia. She had been so sweet and helpful, always wanting to assist Huka with chores and helping to care for Tiponi. Maya had put suspicion in to Huka's mind. She could not forget it now. It nagged at her. Huka noticed that Leia flirted a lot with Hakan. Hakan was very attractive. Why that was the solution! Leia and Hakan must get together. Huka felt a bit better. She would do what she could to get them together.

Huka asked Leia one day, "Isn't Hakan the most attractive man you ever met?"

Leia answered, "He is lovely to look at isn't he?" "But I think that he is in love with someone here."

"Who is that?", asked Huka.

Leia giggled, "Why don't you know Huka?" "It is you he loves!"

"Me?" "You must be joking!", cried Huka.

"I am not", exclaimed Leia. "I have tried flirting with him many times." "But if you are around he always looks at you with love in his eyes." "That is how I know."

Huka did not know what to say. Her face blushed red. Leia was secretly amused. Now Huka knew the truth. Leia's scheming was going well. Huka thought that it could not be true. She had never given Hakan the idea that she cared for him other than a good friend. She esteemed him as a healer who had saved her son's life. He was a lonely man. She had hoped for his happiness. But not with herself. She loved Jero and no one else.

Huka approached Hakan at the hospital later that day. "I need to speak with you."

"Go ahead", said Hakan.

Huka blushed pink and said, "Hakan there is a woman here who finds you very attractive."

"Who is she?", asked Hakan looking at Huka adoringly.

"It is Leia", answered Huka.

Hakan said nothing for a minute. Then he said, "Leia is very lovely, but she is not the one that I adore."

Huka turned away. She could not look at him. Finally she said, "You know Hakan I am so content now that Jero has returned." "He is my true love and I missed him so."

She turned and looked to see Hakan's reaction.

He looked sad but said, "I am very happy for you Huka." "You deserve to be happy."

He wanted to embrace her but he knew that he could not.

He said "Now Huka if that is all I am very busy; I must get back to work on some healing potions."

"Of course go ahead', Huka replied and left him.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 30 (Deceit)**

It was the end of October. The rainy season was over and it was time to plant the crops. The plantain seedlings that Jero and the others had brought with them had already been planted months before. They somehow survived the rainy season and were thriving in the warm sun. Leia was good at gardening. She made herself useful to the farmers. She had some knowledge of how to raise the new crops that had been planted. Everyone was busy cleaning up the mess from the storms, rebuilding and refurbishing. When all was done things settled down.

Tiponi was now ten months old. Huka had not been feeling well for several days. She was still nursing Tiponi who could drink well from a cup. It was tradition for village women to nurse their babies until almost age two. During this period they abstained from relations with their men. Huka had broken tradition when Jero returned. They had been making love frequently for months. Huka suspected that she might be pregnant again despite the fact that she was still nursing. When she was sure she told Jero and he was very happy.

"Perhaps this time it will be a little girl who looks like you my love", he said hugging Huka

Huka began to abstain from relations again. Jero soon became restless. Leia continued her campaign of seduction. When she learned of Huka's condition she was overjoyed. She kissed Huka and congratulated her. But every chance she got she secretly flirted with Jero, using every charm that she possessed to attract him.

Jero decided it was time to go exploring again. He wanted to go back to the east side of the island and see the abandoned village once again. He met with Dohate and Dohate gave his blessing for Jero's departure. Surprisingly Goro wanted to go and a few other village men. One of the village women expressed her wish to go along. She was sturdy and strong.

Leia thought, "This could be my opportunity to be alone with Jero". She approached Jero and said, "I would like to go back there Jero; I am interested in exploring as well."

Jero replied, "If that is really what you want Leia."

Jero told Huka that he planned to leave the next day for the east side.

Huka exclaimed, "You are not leaving me again so soon Jero.; I cannot believe it." "What is so important about the east side?"

"I feel it is important to explore that part of the island Huka; it was once inhabited and I want to take another look at it."

"Very well do what you must, as usual Jero."

Huka was upset. She felt too ill with her pregnancy sickness to go with him. Tiponi was still too young for canoe travel and she did not want to leave him behind. Jero knew this but he wanted to get away. He felt restless.

Maya soon learned about who was to make up the party of explorers. She wasted no time in telling Huka that Leia was going along. Huka was very upset. But there was nothing she could do. She was not going to humiliate herself anymore by begging Jero to reconsider. She had no real proof that Leia was trying to seduce Jero. She had seen nothing other than some occasional glances between them. She decided to concentrate on caring for Tiponi and herself. She did not want to harm her unborn baby. She went to her hut and lay down.

Early the next morning Jero and the others departed. Huka felt ill and did not come out of her hut to see them off. Maya and Hakan were up early. They watched with the other villagers as the canoe moved out to sea.

Later that day Hakan approached Huka with a potion that he had brewed.

He said "Drink this Huka, it will help to ease your sickness."

Huka thanked him. She was grateful that he was her friend. She was also grateful for Maya. They had made up their earlier disagreement. But she asked Maya not to speak of Jero and Leia anymore. She did not want her mind to dwell on such things or she would go crazy.

It took less than an hour for Jero and the others to reach the east side. The sea was calm and beautiful. They passed the big rocks on the north side. Jero was very curious about the possible hidden caves and the cliff above. Someday he would explore them. They reached the east side a short time later. They jumped out and pulled the canoe out of the water. They found the abandoned village as they had left it. Except the broken down hut was in even worse shape after the storms.

Jero saw the path leading in to the jungle once again. He asked the other village woman Imala and Leia to build a fire and prepare a meal for later. The other men set about fixing up the broken down hut in case they had to stay there that night. Jero intended to explore the path leading in to the jungle. He took Goro with him and followed the path in to the jungle. It obviously had been used frequently; it was well worn. Suddenly Jero fell over with a grunt. Something had bitten him on the leg. Goro was confused. Then he saw Jero holding his leg and a green snake slithering away.

"I have been bitten,", exclaimed Jero.

They had to turn back. Goro had to support Jero as they walked back to the village. When Leia and Imala saw that Jero was hurt they came running. Jero explained quickly that he had been bitten by a snake.

"Oh no!", exclaimed Leia.

Goro helped Jero lay down on the grass beside the broken down hut. Jero was already beginning to sweat. No one was really skilled at healing among them but Goro knew a little..

He said, "I will try to suck out the venom."

He took a small knife out of his pocket. He looked at Jero's leg. The snake had bitten him near the ankle. The ankle was already begging to swell. Goro stuck the knife in the fire to sterilize it.

He said "Brace yourself Jero", and made a cut on the swelling.

Jero groaned in pain. Goro kneeled and sucked the wound. He spat the bloody liquid out. He repeated this procedure several times until he was certain that the venom was out.

Goro ordered "Get me some fresh water and a cloth."

Leia ran to do his bidding. She returned with the water. Goro washed the wound. He tore a strip of cloth from his own tunic and made a bandage.

"We need some herbs to make an ointment. But I cannot remember the combination , but I will try to make it.", Imala said.

She ran off to gather herbs. Leia stayed by Jero's side bathing him. He kept sweating profusely. Imala returned sometime later with a paste that she had created with herbs and mud. She took the bandage off the wound which looked bloody and sore. She rubbed the paste over the wound. By this time Jero had developed a fever. He lay shivering with chills, yet profusely sweating.

Goro said, "He will recover". "I think though, that he will be very ill first."

The day passed and Jero remained very ill. He was in a stupor and was calling Huka's name from time to time. The others ate the meal that Imala prepared. All except for Leia who would not eat. She drank water and gave sips to Jero who did not know who she was. He thought that she was Huka. Night fell and the others spread their mats inside the hut and fell asleep. Goro wanted to move Jero inside. The night was very warm.

Leia pleaded, "No do not move him." "He will be more comfortable out here in the breeze." "I will look after him."

Goro stared at Leia. He knew that this was just what she relished. She could bathe Jero's body and repeatedly touch him. Goro knew that Leia desired Jero. He shrugged and left her alone with Jero. He went in to the hut. An hour passed and Jero had stopped sweating. He was calmer now and slept a more natural sleep but was dreaming and began to call out again for Huka. Leia lay down next to him and embraced him.

She said, "I am here darling, I am here."

Jero did not come fully awake. He was in a dream state but could move and speak. The snake venom that had moved through his blood stream had caused him to hallucinate. He really thought that Leia was Huka. He rolled over and began to touch Leia's body. He was making love to her, kissing her passionately.

He said "Huka my love, I have missed you so."

Leia kissed him back. She was in her element. He was finally making love to her. She removed her clothes and placed his hands on her body. He touched her. Then he became more excited and loosened his clothing ultimately making love to her. It was pure bliss! It was all she hoped it would be. When it was over she put her clothing back on and helped him put his clothing back in place. She gave him some water. She drank some. Then he lay back down and fell in to a sound sleep. Leia lay next to him trying to calm the wild beating of her heart. He thought that she was Huka now. But in the morning he would remember.

In the morning Leia was up and busily rekindling the fire when the others came out of the hut. Jero was still asleep.

Goro examined him and said "He will wake up soon, he will be fine."

They were eating the morning meal when Jero awoke. He sat up slowly and looked around. Then a strange look appeared on his face as he remembered something. He looked around for Huka and saw that he was not in the Attawa village. He was here on the east side in this abandoned village. He looked around once more and then looked in to Leia's eyes. She stared back at him. He shook his head in a negative fashion.

He said. "I had the most fantastic dreams."

Goro said, "You were bitten by a deadly snake yesterday; you had a fever.; that accounts for your dreams."

Jero looked at the bandage on his ankle and felt it winching at the soreness. He stood up and limped around unsteadily.

"You had better rest for a bit", Leia said as she guided him back down to a sitting position.

She whispered in his ear, "Last night was wonderful darling."

Jero looked at her startled. His mouth was agape as he remembered touching her. But no, he had been making love to Huka in his dream. What was Leia saying?

She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek saying, "I am so glad that you are feeling better Jero."

She moved away from him and started cleaning up the mess from the meal. He watched her. It must be his imagination. After effects from the venom.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 31 (Comeuppance)**

Leia knew that everything was going to go her way from now on. All she had to do was to get Jero alone and remind him how wonderful it was to make love with him. She had little opportunity to do it that day. Jero's ankle was still very sore and he could not walk on it with out leaning on someone. It was decided that the group would have to return to the west side. They boarded their canoe after breakfast and paddled back to the west side. The Attawa villagers met them at the beach. Jero was limping and leaning on Goro. Huka came out of her hut and came running with Tiponi on her hip.

"What happened Jero?", she asked.

"I was bitten by a deadly green snake."

"Someone get Hakan at once!", shouted Huka.

Hakan came and helped Goro move Jero to the hospital hut. Huka and the others followed and gathered beside Jero. Leia had to stand behind Huka which annoyed her. Hakan examined Jero's ankle and said that it would heal.

Jero said, "I have Goro to thank. He sucked out the venom."

Leia spoke, "Then Imala made a healing ointment and I looked after Jero all day and all night."

"Jero looked at Leia and said, "Yes she did, but I was in a fever and unconscious for awhile so I do not remember much."

Leia thought, "You remember some things that you do not want to admit; but I will remind you later."

Hakan ordered that Jero should stay off his feet for a day or two. He made a special potion for Jero to drink that had healing properties. He asked Imala what herbs had she gathered to make the ointment. She told him and he told her that she had done very well. He asked her to go and gather some more fresh herbs to make another pot of ointment. But he added a few herbs that he knew would work even better. Leia was frustrated because she could not get near Jero. Huka and Imala were with him all afternoon.

Leia decided that she would bide her time. Soon she would have an opportunity to be alone with him. She would watch and wait. Leia was tired that evening. She got very little sleep the night before. She decided to turn in.

When she awoke she felt like a morning swim. She made her way to the lagoon. No one was there. She removed her clothing and jumped in. She began to swim leisurely and then floated on her back. The sun was just rising and was shining in her face. She was very startled when someone touched her foot. She began to sink a little and got some water in her mouth. She rose up and spit out the water while coughing. A man was next to her. A man with brown hair. It was Goro. He was treading water and looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Goro?", exclaimed Leia.

"If you really must know Leia, I want you', Goro replied.

"Well I do not want you, so go away and leave me alone!", snapped Leia.

"No I will not go away; I have as much right to be here as you do", Goro said.

"Well if you will not leave, then I will!", cried Leia. She began to swim away from him.

They were still alone in the lagoon. Goro was angry with Leia. He wanted to teach her a lesson. He swam after her and grabbed her by her right foot.

Leia screamed, "Let me go you idiot!"

Goro would not let go. He got closer and grabbed her around the waist. She took her hands and tried to push him away to no avail. He held her tighter. He began to kiss her. She did not kiss him back. In fact she tried to bite him. He pulled her hard towards the grassy bank and forcibly dragged her out of the water.

"Let go of me now!", she exclaimed.

Goro did not let go. He pushed her back on the grass and lay on top of her kissing her. She struggled beneath him. But he was too heavy. He wanted to make love to her. She began to struggle harder and squirm. She was trying to drive her knee in his groin when he came to his senses and let her up. She sat up and rolled away from him breathing hard.

"What is wrong with you Goro!" "Have you lost your mind?", Leia exclaimed.

Goro answered, "Yes you drive me crazy; I want you." "I have wanted you for years; but you do not love me." "You are a witch." "You bewitch all men." "I know what you are doing with Jero."

"What do you know Goro?", asked Leia scornfully. Before he could answer she said, "I do not even care if you know." "I love Jero and he is going to be mine soon."

"What about his woman Huka?", replied Goro.

"What about her?" "She isn't important." "She will share him just as Okwui's mate Aida was going to do." "Huka will come to her senses and love me as a sister just like Aida did." "I know it."

Goro was disgusted with her. He said, "You always get your own way." "But some day, I hope very soon, you won't." "You will see."

"Go away now and leave me alone Goro before I summon the others and tell them you tried to force yourself on me."

Goro glared at her hostilely and walked away. Later that afternoon she found Jero alone. He was sitting under the coconut palms enjoying the breeze. Leia sat down close to him on the sand.

She said, "Jero darling" "At last we are alone." "I cannot stop thinking about the other night." "It was so wonderful."

"What was?", Jero asked.

"You don't remember?", Leia asked.

"I had a dream; I was making love to Huka." "That is all that I remember", answered Jero.

"No you were not with Huka; Huka was here on the west side; you were on the east side with me; I was nursing you all that night; then you began to touch me; we kissed and we made beautiful love", responded Leia.

"No it cannot be true!"; Jero exclaimed.

"But it is darling; we made love and I feel very strongly that we may have made a child that night."

Jero said, "I cannot believe it." He tried to get up and walk away. But he stumbled and fell.

"Jero, let me help you." Leia ran to him and began to help him up. She got him to his feet and planted herself in front of him. He had to lean on her for support.

"Please let me try to walk on my own", requested Jero.

"Absolutely not, you know what Hakan told you", replied Leia.

She looked in his eyes. He looked very sad and disturbed. Leia moved close and placed her lips softly on Jero's mouth. She began to kiss him slowly, than more passionately. Jero responded for a minute kissing her back. He was weak. Suddenly he pushed her away.

He mumbled, "Let me go."

Leia was about to protest when Huka spoke. She had approached silently from behind them and had witnessed the kiss.

She said, "I will take him Leia." "You can get out of here!"

"Huka, I meant no harm, I was trying to help him walk."

Huka responded, "I saw exactly what you were doing, I will deal with you later." "But for now I want to get Jero back to the hospital."

Jero leaned on Huka and they walked away slowly. Leia stood pouting after them. Leia was thinking, "Huka would deal with her would she?" "No I will deal with Huka." Leia stayed away from them. That evening after the meal she was taking a walk alone on the beach. She heard a footfall behind her. It was Huka.

Huka said, "You had better tell me why you were kissing Jero today."

Leia said bravely, "I was kissing him because I love him, and I believe that he loves me too." "We have made love, and I may even now have his child growing within me."

Huka was astounded. When she could speak again she said, "When did you make love with him?"

Leia answered, "The other night when he and I were alone on the east side."

"Where were the others that you were alone with him?", Huka asked.

Leia replied, "They were asleep inside the hut; I was outside with him."

"I will speak with Jero. I find this very hard to believe", Huka said.

"Well you had better believe it because it is true," Leia said with a smirk in her face.

Huka moved very quickly coming at Leia. She slapped her hard. Leia fell backwards on the sand.

Huka shouted as she walked away. "I want you to stay away from Jero; because if you don't there is more where that came from Leia!"

Leia lay on the sand. She did not get up. She felt angry and humiliated.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 32**

Huka went immediately to Jero to ask him if he did make love to Leia. Jero was resting in their hut. Huka spoke quietly so that others could not overhear them. Huka told Jero what Leia said.

Jero replied, "I do not remember making love to her; I remember a dream I had about making love to you." "But Leia says that I made love to her; and that it was not a dream; it was real."

"Just tell me one thing; are you attracted to her?", Huka asked.

Jero responded, "Honestly I was at first, but now I wish that she were not here." "I do not have feelings for her as she claims that she has for me."

Huka was hurt but she decided to handle things more diplomatically without letting the hurt get in the way.

She said, "Jero if I thought that you wanted Leia, I mean r e a l l y wanted her, then I would step aside rather than see you unhappy." "You need to know that I cannot share you with her." "My feelings for you are too strong." "I guess it is a weakness in me." "I cannot share you with ANY other woman." "I know that it is the tradition in this tribe for a man to have more than one mate if he chooses." "Especially when his first mate is nursing or carrying a baby." "I have told myself that someday I might have to share you with another woman." "But not with Leia." "She is despicable." "She pretended to be my friend so that she could be near you." "I cannot tolerate her presence in our hut or by your side."

Jero replied, "Don't worry darling I wouldn't put you through that." "Not after what you have had to bear already." "I love no one but you." "No matter what happens, I will not take Leia as a second mate."

Huka trusted Jero even though he was always leaving her to go exploring. She knew that he loved her. She believed what he said.

She hugged him and said, "Then all is forgiven; now we shall forget this and move on."

Leia kept to herself for a week. Then she couldn't take it anymore. She had to speak to Jero. She picked a time of day when she knew that Huka would be taking a nap. Jero was feeling better. He was planning on taking another canoe excursion to the east side. He was at the storage area making sure that the canoe he would use would be seaworthy. She approached him slowly so that he did not see her until it was too late.

She said "Hello Jero, we need to talk please."

Jero replied, "I really have nothing to say to you Leia."

Leia responded, "My moon time is late." "It was supposed to start four days ago." "I suspect that I may be with child." "Of course it is too soon to tell; but I really feel strongly that it is so."

Jero started to walk away then stopped and turned, "If you are with child then I will look after the child when he or she is older; but I want to make this clear to you Leia; I will not take you as a second mate." "I do not feel responsible for taking care of you." "I am not in love with you."

Leia was very upset. She began to cry. She pleaded, "Oh Jero how can you say you do not love me when you made love to me so sweetly that night?" "The way you held me; the way you kissed me." "Surely you love me?"

"NO!", shouted Jero.

Leia went on heedlessly, "I promise I will not get in your way." "I will even live in a separate hut and you can come visit me." "Please just say you will stand by me!"

Jero was very angry, "Absolutely not!" "I cannot say what I do not mean." "I do not love you." "I have never loved you." "There is only one woman in my life and that is Huka." "If I made love to you that night then I must have been in a dream state, or in a daze." "I do not remember it!" "Now please leave me alone and get on with your own life!" Jero walked away quickly.

Huka remained behind at the canoes. She sat down on the edge of a small canoe and had a good cry. She heard someone approaching. She looked up hoping that it was Jero returning. Surprisingly it was Hakan. He walked over to her and sat down on the opposite canoe. He handed her a clean cotton cloth that he always carried in his pocket.

Hakan asked, "Would you like someone to talk to?"

Leia blew her nose first and then answered, "Not really, it will not help."

Hakan said, "Well then perhaps you will be kind enough to listen to some advice."

Leia looked at him. She felt rather confused. She thought, "Why would Hakan want to help me?" Then she knew the answer. "Only because he wants to help Huka." "It is Huka that he cares about."Leia decided to play along to see what he was up to.

"Go ahead", she said.

Hakan revealed, "You may think that this is a secret that you are carrying around." "But I assure you that it is not." "Just about everyone is the village is gossiping about it."

Leia responded, "Really?"; "Well I do not care what they think."

Hakan said "You will be a lot better off if you take my advice; have some pride in yourself and stop this foolishness." "Jero loves Huka and she loves him." "I have seen the love they have for one another." "It is very strong." "He will never want anyone else." "Huka is a special woman."

"Of course you would say that since you are in love with her", spat out Leia.

Hakan blushed red. He remained quiet for a minute. Then he said, "Maybe I do love her, but only because she is so kind and unselfish; I have never met anyone so pure at heart as she is."

Leia said, "So what is so great about pure at heart?" "I am beautiful and desirable." "Many men want me." "Why can't Jero want me?"

Hakan exclaimed, "Please, you sound childish and selfish Leia!" "Stop; take a look and wake up!" "You need to see things clearly." "As you just said, you can have any man you want." "You are a strong woman." "You don't need to run after someone who doesn't want you."

Leia ignored him and said, "You know Hakan I think I may be with child but it is a bit to soon to tell."

Hakan said, "We have midwives here who can examine you when you are ready."

"I want you to examine me when it is time." "Will you?", Leia asked.

"I will have one of my nurses examine you." "That will be better", Hakan answered.

Leia's tears had dried up. She smiled at Hakan and flirted with her eyes. "You know Hakan you are probably one of the most handsome men I have ever seen."

Hakan felt uncomfortable. He got up and began to walk away saying, "Well thanks for saying so." "Please think about what I said." "I have work to do, see you later."

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 33**

Leia's premonition was correct. Her pregnancy was confirmed after being examined a month later by a village midwife named Nina. She was very happy when she knew for sure. She wanted to go straight to Jero and tell him. But he had gone to the east side several weeks before and had not returned. It was feared that something terrible had happened. Goro had gone with him. They had not been heard from.

Since it had been so long, the village men that had accompanied them on the last excursion were getting ready to leave for the east side to go and look for them. Leia had been trying to flirt with Hakan unsuccessfully for weeks. After word had spread about her interference in the relationship of Jero and Huka, Leia had lost popularity in the village. These days she had no true friends except old Suki. Everyone loved and admired Huka who was kind and unselfish. Hakan was the only Attawa villager that was friendly with Leia. She decided to tell him the good news first. He was at the hospital. She approached him soundlessly and burst out her glad tidings. Hakan turned and looked at her quizzically.

Then he smiled and said, "I suppose I should say congratulations since you are so happy."

"Thank you, I suppose", quipped Leia.

Leia had made a habit of shadowing Hakan in the hospital almost every day. She did not go to the sewing circles anymore or to any of the gatherings of village women. Huka was always there. Huka's pregnancy was already starting to show. Huka had no desire to be around her. Huka never spoke to her anymore. The midwife Nina had performed Leia's examination only at Hakan's request. Nina did not like Leia one bit. Leia was lonely. She spent a little more time with Hakan that day and then went to her hut to take a long nap. She was always sleepy these days. She would tell Suki she was not really concerned about Jero's disappearance. He had made it clear that he did not want her.

For a few days she grieved and then decided to take Hakan's advice and move on. She had begun to fantasize about being Hakan's mate. He was so handsome and friendly. She had been trying to win him over. But he kept aloof. He still had feelings for Huka who could never be his. Huka had been sad for many days. She was very worried over Jero. Hakan had been trying to comfort her, making healing potions and being supportive when he could. Once again Leia had to share a man with Huka. It seemed to be some sort of pattern. Once in awhile Leia would think of Goro. She actually missed him which rather annoyed her.

The three village men that had gone on the last excursion with Jero, departed the next morning for the east side. They were accompanied by two additional men from the village. The search party reached the east side without mishap. The canoe that Jero and Goro had used was still on the beach. They went to the village. It looked the same as it had before, except that there were one or two signs of recent habitation. A cook pot left in the fire pit, uneaten food thrown on the ground mostly rotten by now. The fire was out but there was fresh wood near the fire pit. Inside of the run down hut a straw sleeping mat was unrolled. Someone had been trying to refurbish the hut. It looked like a half-hearted effort that had been abandoned. There was no sign of Jero or Goro. One of the men named Elan noticed that the worn path that led in to the jungle looked even more worn. He went to it and saw the footprints of two men leading in to the jungle. He called for the others. He suggested that they fill the water bottles that they had brought along with water from an old well that was behind the sleeping hut.

Elan said, "It looks like they have gone in to the jungle." "We will follow their footprints." "Watch out for snakes."

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 34**

Elan led the others in to the jungle following the footprints. They carried small knives and fire flints in pouches and sheaths around their waists. They brought their spears. They walked in a straight westward path for an hour; then came to a complete stop at a tall stone wall. The wall had cracks and small ledges that were big enough for feet. It was at least a 30 foot span and went on north to south as far as the eye could see. There were no footprints going to the north or to the south; Jero and Goro must have climbed to the top of the wall. Elan and the others climbed the wall helping one another over the hardest places. Finally they reached the top. There they found a smooth platform. They stood at the top and looked around. Behind them was the jungle. In front of them was a steep drop in to more jungle. The side that they stood facing was smooth as glass and went straight down. It was too steep to jump down. They would need ropes to climb down but they had brought none.

Elan stood thinking for a few minutes. They would have to go north or south walking on the platform. He could see that in places it was split where the stone had cracked with age. The wall was very old and was definitely man made; definitely not a natural formation. It must have taken years to build. He was certain that they were all wondering as he was, who had built this wall? Elan decided that they must split up in to two parties. Some going north and some going south. The others agreed with him. They drank some water from their jugs. Then Elan, Kayak and Cheop went to the north while the other two, Turi and Akan went to the south. They had agreed to meet back at this spot the next day around noon. No matter what they discovered they must return to this place.

Elan and the others headed north. They walked for two hours and then stopped to rest. There was nothing but jungle on both sides. They could hear monkeys chattering, and the sounds of other animals below. They were above tree level with nothing but the sky above. Vines and moss had grown up the wall and over the stone platform. They had to jump over the various splits. But they were not too wide so it was rather easy. They had to be careful and walk rather slowly. Sometimes the vines disguised the splits. They walked for three more hours. They could hear the sounds of the ocean ahead. The jungle became sparser on either side of them. The wall came to an abrupt end. Beyond were different sized rocks which formed natural stairs going down. They descended the rocks to the beach below. Toward the north was a small bay with gentle waves. To the east was a stony beach. To the west was a path leading in to the jungle. Behind them to south was the wall and jungle surrounding it. Elan and the others stood on the beach drinking water from their jugs. It was mid-afternoon. Once again they had to decide which way to go. Elan suggested that they split up. He would go to the north swimming across the small bay.

Kayak would go to the east towards a stony beach. Cheop would go west on the jungle path. They would look for signs or footprints and meet back here before dark. No footprints were visible in the sand here. They wished one another good luck and walked off in separate ways. Elan waded in to the bay and began to swim. He was a good swimmer and had no problems. He soon reached the other side. He waded out on to a stony beach. Ahead were rock formations. He made his way that far and was amazed to see beyond the rocks an entrance to a cave, to the right of that a path leading upward and to the left more rocks that went on and on. He decided to enter the cave first. The cave opening was wide. Inside it was dark and sandy. As he went further inside the wide part became more narrow. A path led upward. He climbed the path for several feet. The ceiling became lower at this point. His head brushed against something warm. He bent down startled as the cave bat he had brushed against squealed and flew away. This set off a domino effect of many cave bats waking up squealing and flying away.

Elan dropped on to the ground and lay still until they were all gone. Then he stood back up and went went several yards and slid down as his foot slipped in to a hole. He sat down abruptly. He pulled his foot from the hole. There was fresh air and sounds coming from the hole. He could hear the sea. He kneeled down and peered through the hole. Another cave was below. A natural light came from the opening which must lead to the ocean. He could see water washing in and then receding. So Jero was right; there were sea caves here on the north side. The hole was much too small to get through. He stood up and went on. The path ended after only a few feet. He could go no farther and had to go back. When he got back to the opening of the bay cave he looked around for another path. There was none. Elan came out of the cave and made his way to the right. He began to ascend the path which wound round and round. He got to top after 10 minutes. He was on the top of a cliff overlooking the sea.

The cliff top was narrow in places and rather slippery. He had to walk slowly and carefully. He could see some sort of formation to the east. He walked there and found a stone Idol with an altar. There were no offerings old or new on the altar. It looked abandoned. The cliff ended a few feet beyond the Idol. In front of him was the sea. Behind him was the jungle and in the distance the stone wall from whence he came. To the east was the path that led back down. There were no signs of life here. He looked out to sea for a bit until he felt rested. He turned to go back down and descended much quicker than he had climbed. When he reached the bottom he headed to the left going east. He went past the rocks and found a stretch of stony beach. It was very narrow. The bay met the ocean here. He could see that during a storm or at high tide this beach would probably be under water. There was no sign of anyone so he turned back. He arrived at the opening of the cave; headed south and swam back across the bay. When he got back he was hungry. He speared some fish from the bay. He gathered some wood, twigs and dry grass. He found round stones and built a small fire pit. He took his flints and made sparks building a fire to cook the fish. He was still cooking when Kayak returned.

Kayak had walked the stony beach for several miles and had seen no human habitation or footprints. He decided to turn back. Cheop returned an hour later. He had traveled for as far as he possibly could on the jungle path which had soon become vine covered and later covered with briars. He found no footprints or signs of Jero or Goro. He had scratched his legs and arms on the briars. They were a bloody mess. The three men drank tepid water from their jugs which must be conserved because there was no fresh water to be found. They ate the fish and went swimming in the bay. It was evening. They sat near the fire pit talking about what they had seen on their separate excursions. Kayak and Cheop were excited when they heard about the cave and the cliff with the stone Idol. They wanted to go back someday soon and see it. They stretched out on a bed of leaves near the jungle and went to sleep.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 35**

Back in the Attawa village everyone was keeping busy as usual doing daily chores. They had the new crops to tend to. The plantains and spices and other plants that Jero had brought back from the Taino tribe were thriving. The village cooks were busy experimenting with new recipes. Leia decided to do her best to win back the friendship of her fellow villagers. She could be very charming when she wanted to be. This worked on everyone but Maya, Huka (who Leia tried to avoid) and surprisingly Imala. She tried to help the cooks with creating recipes since she knew several of the Taino tribe's most delicious dishes. They tolerated her presence but were secretly relieved when she lost interest and went back to helping Hakan. Leia spent as much time as she possibly could trying to help him with his work. He was kind and allowed her to do this as long as she did not try to flirt. He did not like it when she flirted with him. He found her beautiful in appearance but her nature was not such as he admired. He knew her short comings and kept his distance. The villagers speculated about their relationship. They were relieved to see Leia pursuing Hakan instead of Jero. Of course Jero was lost, maybe dead. But at least she wasn't hurting Huka anymore who was loved by all.

Imala had decided after returning from the east side months ago that she wanted to learn healing. She felt that she had a natural ability. She just needed to learn more. She fell hopelessly in love with Hakan who was glad to teach her the healing arts when he had time. He did not know that she was in love with him. It was a secret that she kept from everyone. Lately Leia was always with him. This annoyed Imala because she knew that there was no way that she could compete with Leia's beaty. Imala was not a delicate woman. She was strong and sturdily built. She had curves in the right places, but her well muscled body made her look athletic. She could fish and farm, research and build. She was good at many things. But she was not a beauty. Her hair was her best feature. It fell to just below her shoulders, thick, shiny, light brown and tended to curl during the rainy season. Her eyes were brown. Her skin darkly tanned because she spent so much time in the sun. She was near Hakan's age in her early twenties. She smiled a lot which made her face look pretty. Since falling in love with Hakan she had tried to look prettier in hopes that he would notice. She went to the sewing hut and found some material of a beautiful lavender shade. She chose two other bolts of cloth. One light green and the other scarlet. She asked the seamstresses to help her choose some flattering patterns. After two weeks she had a new wardrobe.

Hakan was always very kind to her and a good teacher. Her skill at healing was improving every day. She spent the early mornings with him after their separate morning baths and meals to take lessons. They gathered herbs together and she learned to make potions, poultices and pastes. When he had several sick villagers to heal she would assist. Leia was sick in the mornings and did not rise early as she had been known to do before becoming pregnant. Leia was always there in the afternoons until evening. Leia shadowed Hakan as much as she could. Imala determined that she was going to do the same.

The villagers had something new to gossip about now. The competition between Leia and Imala was a source of amusement. Life could become tedious and boring from day to day. So when love triangles happened or disagreements of some sort, everyone took notice. Leia did notice that Imala was in love with Hakan. Leia thought of Imala as insignificant. Leia was totally self-involved. She was frequently sick with her pregnancy. She could feel the flutter of the growing life inside of her. Imala was jealous of Leia but she was not a vindictive sort. She kept her love secret. She tolerated Leia's presence and worked with her at times when Leia was inclined to help with nursing sick people. Leia only did this to impress Hakan. Leia was not by nature a caring person. She thought only of herself. She enjoyed farming and sewing. But since Hakan was so kind to her she preferred his company to the other villagers.

She was beginning to learn the basics of healing by watching him. Huka was sad everyday because her heart longed for Jero. She knew that he could not be dead. He was just lost and he would return. She would not believe that he could die. Their baby was growing inside of her. She felt strongly that this baby was a girl. Tiponi was a year old and walking. He tottered about on his little feet. He was beginning to talk. His language was understandable to her but no one else. Everything he touched went in to his little mouth. She had to watch him constantly to see that he did not eat grass, sand and insects. Huka gave Tiponi some larger shells to play with. His favorite toy were the cook pots that were not being used between meals. He loved to beat on them with a wooden spoon. He played with other babies close to his age. Huka had the comfort of her friends.

Maya was nearing the end of her pregnancy. It had been difficult with many illnesses. She had spent a lot of time on her cot. She was swollen and miserable. Huka did her best to comfort her friend and tried to forget about her own personal misery. Huka brought healing potions from Hakan almost everyday for Maya. They helped to relieve some of her symptoms. Hakan was still in love with Huka. But he knew that this was probably a fruitless endeavor. He couldn't help it. She was the only woman that he had ever truly admired except for his long dead mother. Despite his good looks he was not the romantic sort. He was a born healer and his younger years were spent learning the healing arts and putting them to use while his former friends in the Arawak village had been chasing beautiful girls and eventually mating.

Goros's sister Kifa had remained friends with Leia until she heard what Leia had done to Jero and Huka. Then she began to have her doubts about Leia. For awhile she was mad at her and avoided her company. But lately she had been spending time with Leia. Because Kifa was falling in love with the handsome Hakan as well. Kifa however, did not have any skills in healing. She admired Hakan from afar and went about her daily chores with a song in her heart.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 36**

Elan, Kayak and Cheop rose early the next morning. They caught some fish which they cooked and ate for breakfast. They decided their best course of action was to go back and meet the others who would be returning from the south at noon. They cleaned up the remains of their campsite and put out their fire. They followed the wall back. They got to their destination before noon. They sat down and drank some water. They could see the straight path leading to the east and the abandoned village. They talked as the sun moved straight overhead of them. They waited another hour and no one came. Elan told his companions that he thought it would be best for them to return to the abandoned village. They made their way back there. No one was in sight. The canoe was where they left it, as well as was the canoe that Jero and Goro had used. They caught some more fish and found some stale bread and plantains that had been left behind in the canoe. They built a fire and had a meal. It was hot.

They took a swim and then lay down to rest. It was a hot afternoon and they drifted off to sleep. When they awoke it was evening and still there was no sign of Turi and Akan. They ate some more fish, bread and plantains. They drank water from the well. They sat around the fire and talked until they were sleepy once again. Then they fell asleep. The next morning Elan feared that they would eventually have nothing to eat but fish. Unless they went searching for other forms of food. There were no coconuts palms or crops.

He said "We must go back to the wall and travel south." "Now we must not only search for Jero and Goro, but for Turi and Akan as well."

They went back to the wall and climbed once again to the stone platform making their way southward. The cracks were much larger. They found that they had to jump over much wider spaces which wasn't easy. The jungle got darker as they traveled farther. But since they were above the treetops they had plenty of light from the sky. There were many more vines and growths covering the platform. They had to be very cautious. Once Kayak's foot slipped down in to a crevice and he almost fell off the wall. Just by luck Cheop was near and grabbed him in time. They had traveled for about two hours when they decided to stop and rest. They sat down and began to drink water from their jugs. They could hear the chattering of monkeys and the squawking of various types of birds.

Cheop was talking when Elan put his finger in front of his mouth and said "Shhhh I hear something-listen."

They were all very quiet. They heard what sounded like footsteps in the jungle below towards the west. More than one person shuffling about noisily.

Elan called out, "Hello who is there!" No one answered. He shouted this time, "HELLO!"

They heard a response this time. Someone yelled, "Hello we are down here!"

"Who are you!", shouted Elan.

"Elan is that you?", shouted back the other person.

"Yes it is I Elan who are you?"

"Turi and Akan", answered this time they were right below next to the wall. Elan and the others could see them below but couldn't reach them because the wall was smooth as glass on that side.

"How did you get down there?", Elan asked.

Turi answered, "We went to the end of the wall in the south." "There was nothing but dense jungle there." "We tried to get through it but we got lost." "We could not even find the wall, we were so confused." "We made it this far today." "But we had to spend the night in the jungle." "We had water but no food." "We are very hungry."

Elan took some bread and plantains that he had brought with him and threw them down.

"Eat this." "Have you any water?"

"No we finished the last of it this morning", Turi answered.

Elan took a water jug and threw it down.

"Have you seen any sign of Jero and Goro?"

Turi answered and asked with his mouth full of bread, "No, have you?"

"Nothing", answered Elan.

When they had had their fill Turi asked, "What shall we do now?"

Elan answered, "You must turn around and go back."

"What for?", Turi asked.

"Because we cannot climb down and you cannot climb up." "We must join together now and form one search party." "The only sensible way is for you to go back." "Follow the wall straight to the end if you can."

"We will do our best", Turi answered.

Elan added, "We will walk more slowly now so that we care hear you as you go." "We will call to one another from time to time."

The three men on the wall paced themselves with the sounds of footsteps below. It took nearly four hours for them to reach the end of the wall. Several times Turi and Akan had to detour away from the wall to find alternate routes around thick vines and briars. Elan called out to them for guidance. They easily found their way back to the wall. They looked but saw no footsteps or signs of Jero and Goro below in the jungle. Elan found more large rocks that formed natural stairs at the end of the wall.

He descended carefully accompanied by Kayak and Cheop. Turi and Akan were happy to see them. The two men were covered with sweat, dirt, insect bites and scratches from briars. They looked around in every direction and saw nothing but thick jungle. He saw a path. Turi and Akan were quick to point out that this was the path they had made. Elan walked to the edge of the next tree line and looked carefully about. He saw the snag of cloth almost immediately. It was a piece of blue cloth much like the cloth that was used to make men's tunics back in the Attawa village. Turi and Akan were not wearing blue. This could only have come from Jero or Goro's clothing.

Elan stated, "Obviously, you did not notice this yesterday", indicating to the others the cloth stuck to a tree branch.

"Why no we did not!", exclaimed Turi."

"We will enter here", Elan said.

He left the blue cloth remain where he found it as a marker to help them find their way back. In fact he suggested to the others that they should tear pieces from their own clothing and periodically each of them should take turns marking their path as they traveled by the same method. They made their way tediously through the jungle. They had to remove vines from their path over and over. They had gone about a mile when they found another snag of blue cloth. Elan began to study the ground carefully. It was covered with brush, tall grass, vines, briars and other plant life. He could not make out any footprints. He hoped for more snags of cloth.

They traveled about three miles and stopped to rest. The jungle was very noisy with the chattering of monkeys. Elan looked at the sky. It must be mid-afternoon. Everyone was getting very hungry. Elan had brought four cooked fish in his knapsack. He pulled two of them out and divided them carefully. He saved two for later. The five men shared the fish and drank some water. It was sticky and hot in this jungle with no breeze. Bugs were biting all of them. After eating they returned to their search. After two hours they were all feeling very lethargic. They stopped briefly to rest.

Turi swatted at a mosquito and asked, "Elan do you really think that we can find them this way?" "By fighting our way through this awful jungle?"

Elan answered, "We have seen signs of them." "Remember the cloth." "It is better than no sign at all." "We have come here to find them and we must make as much effort as possible." "What else can we do?" "I am not ready to give up."

Turi asked no more questions. Elan said that they had rested enough. They must go on They traveled on and on and it was rough going. In some places the jungle was so thick that Elan could barely tell what direction they were going. They had to take detours around briar patches. Elan was finally rewarded by another snag of blue cloth. When the sun was beginning to sink they came to a clearing in the jungle. They could hear the sound of gurgling water ahead. They were all terribly hot and thirsty and began to walk faster. They encountered some rocks. The rocks were round and of many different sizes. They began to climb the rocks.

The sound of water was slightly above them. They climbed for several minutes. Finally they reached the water. It was a crystal clear lagoon which was fed by a small waterfall. All five of them jumped in to the water. They drank and swam for several minutes. As they enjoyed the cool delicious water it brought them out of their lethargy and soothed their irritated skin. Elan climbed out and sat on the soft mossy bank. He looked around for signs of life. He saw no more snags of blue cloth. In the distance he saw some mud. Above the muddy area was the beginning of a hill covered with many rocks of various sizes. Elan walked over to the mud. He found two sets of footprints there. They did not look fresh. They had been there several days or more.

Elan called out, "Come here all of you and see this."

The others waded out of the cool water and looked at the footprints.

Elan said, "We are on the right path." "They must have climbed up that rock hill." "We must go up there and see where it leads." "But the night is falling." "Soon there will not enough light." "We must delay one more day." "At first light we will set out."

The other men agreed. They swam some more until the water grew too chilly. Then they made a fire nearby and divided another fish. They were very tired and soon they were asleep on beds of soft moss.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 37**

In the morning Elan was the first to rise. He had slept out of pure exhaustion. He shook the others awake. They got up and ate the last fish. There may have been fish in the lagoon but Elan wanted to get an early start. He told them that they could return later to rest and eat. They shook the sleep from their eyes as they climbed the stone covered hill. The stones were rounded and slippery. They had to be careful as they climbed. They reached the top of the hill and were astonished to see a cave.

The mouth of the cave was set deep in a large grass covered hill. Behind the grassy part was more jungle. They decided to enter the cave. This time Elan was smart and lit a large piece of wood to use as a torch. Two of the other men did the same. The cave was deep and dark inside. They walked cautiously looking about. The cave was obviously occupied. They found someone's bed made from leaves and moss. There were articles of clothing laying about, as well as bowls, wooden utensils and unlit candles. There was the remains of a fire inside of a stone pit. It had been lit recently and still deeper they got in to the cave the darker it became. They reached the back of the cave.

Elan said, "Stop, look over there in the corner." "There is something."

The five men walked to the corner and found a large wooden cage. Inside the cage lay two men. When Elan shined his light on the men he was astounded to see that they were Jero and Goro. They lay on the floor of the dirty cage. They appeared to be asleep. Fish bones and dried berries lay next to their bodies on the floor. Elan bent down and shook Jero's arm which was against the side of the cage. Jero moaned and rolled over. His eyes opened. He was hardly recognizable. His blonde hair was dirty and matted. He had a shaggy beard and had lost a lot of weight. His clothes were dirty and torn. Elan recognized the blue tunic. Jero sat up looking frightened. The light hurt his eyes and he held his hand over them.

"Who are you?", he asked.

Elan answered, "It is me Elan, do you not know me Jero?"

"Yes I think so, I am so hungry and I feel so sick!" "Do you have anything to eat?", asked Jero.

Elan said "No not with us." "But we can get you something soon." "We have water."

"Please give me water", Jero cried weakly.

Elan held his water jug to Jero's lips. Jero drank thirstily. Goro lay unconscious on the floor of the cage.

"We must get you out of there", Elan said.

"He will be back soon." "He goes at first light and returns later in the morning." "He may even be watching us now", Jero said.

"Who is that?", Elan asked.

Before Jero could answer a terrible cry was heard and a very large ragged looking man came running in to the mouth of the cave. He carried a crude looking weapon. He was running straight at them. The five men scattered to avoid being speared. Elan ducked to avoid the spear and flung his torch at the man. The man side-stepped the flaming torch. He kept coming. Elan thought about running but suddenly decided to rush the stranger. He barreled in to the man's stomach knocking the breath out of him. Elan quickly punched the man in the head as hard as he could knocking him down. The stranger lay muttering something unintelligible and did not get up. The other men returned to look at the ugly prone man. He wore rags that barely covered his nakedness. His hair was long, dirty and matted. His face was covered with hair. It was too dark in the cave to make out his features easily. He was a very large man and had a cruel face.

Jero said, "It is he who put us in this cage about two weeks ago." "We were both feeling sick the day he captured us." "He had the advantage." "We had some sort of fever brought on by mosquito bites." "We were weak." He took our knives and spears away and then put us in this cage." "He does not speak our language." "He brought us food and water from time to time." "But we have been starved and thirsty many days." "At first we thought that he was going to eat us." "But he just comes and sits in front of the cage and talks in his strange tongue." "Sometimes he would weep." "And such a wailing he made." "It was terrible to hear." "Each time we tried to get out of the cage he would take a large tree branch and beat the sides of the cage."

Elan knew that they must get Jero and Goro out of the cage before the man woke up from his stupor. He was apparently not sane. If his actions were any indication. Elan examined the door. It had a strong lock made of woven reeds. It would be difficult to open but not impossible. The men took out their knives and began to saw at the reed lock. Soon they had the cage open. Jero and Goro were weak as kittens. Especially Goro who woke up for a bit but fell unconscious again when they moved him. Between them the five men were able to drag Jero and Goro back down the stone hill. They laid them on the bank of the lagoon. But first Elan with the help of Kayak dragged the large man in to the cage. Elan found some thin strong vines and refastened the broken lock as best he could. The man would soon wake up and probably get out. They hoped that he would not attack them again.

Jero and Goro lay on the mossy bank. Elan and Kayak bathed them with cool water. Cheop and the others caught some fish and refilled the water jugs. They made a fire and cooked the fish. Jero woke up and ate. He was very hungry and thirsty. Goro did not wake up. He was very ill with a fever. Elan thought about what should be their next step. They had traveled a long way. He did not think that they could get Jero and Goro back safely to the abandoned east village. Goro was very ill and Jero was too weak. Elan speculated that they could not be too far from the south shore of the Island and the Arawak village. He suspected that the jungle at the top of the cave might even lead there. He was not certain how far they would have to go. But perhaps it was worth the risk of trying.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 38**

The day wore on while Elan and the other men discussed their best course of action. Elan's first suggestion was that they should go forward in to the jungle which surrounded the cave. He felt that it was better than trying to go back with two sick men. They could not leave Jero and Goro behind now that they had found them. Then he made a second suggestion. This being that some of them could go back to the abandoned east village. Take the canoe to the south shore. They could bring help from the Arawak tribe; and make an effort to go through the jungle there to find those that remained here at the lagoon with Jero and Goro. The second idea really made no sense to the men. They were united in thought. They agreed that it was best to stay together. All of them would take turns carrying the sick men through the jungle which they hoped would lead to the south shore.

First Elan and Kayak found some tree limbs and large strong leaves. They fastened these together with vines and made two stretchers to carry the weak men. Before they left the area Elan went in to the cave to check on the stranger. He was still in the cage and had made no effort to escape. Elan placed some fish and a jug of water within his reach. The stranger was awake and looked at him sadly. He lay still and made no move to get up. All of his rage seemed to be gone. Elan knew that he probably could not understand but he told the stranger that someone would come back soon to set him loose. They left at mid-afternoon. There would not be much time left that day to travel. But Elan felt that it was urgent to get moving. Goro was very ill and needed medical attention soon. They entered the jungle behind the cave. They found a path there that had obviously been used frequently.

The jungle was dense but not impassable. Much of the over growth of vines and briars had been cleared from the path. Because the path was used it was easy for them to find their way. There was a stream that gurgled close to the path. Obviously the path had been formed to follow the stream. The path eventually led to a small waterfall that sprung from a large natural rock formation. The sun was sinking as they found an opening near the wall of rocks. It resembled a natural doorway. They went through this opening and began to descend on large flat rocks which they were able to walk upon easily. The stream still gurgled close by. Just as night was falling they saw a grove of thick trees up ahead. They made their way through the trees and came out next to a lagoon that was fed by another small waterfall. They could see a village ahead. It was the Arawak village. They had reached the south shore. What relief they all felt! The Arawak villagers were gathered around their communal fire pit finishing the remains of their night meal. They were astounded to see the five men from the Attawa village coming from the direction of the lagoon and carrying two sick men. Everyone gathered round them and began to ask questions.

Elan said, "Please I will answer all of your questions, but first we need your healers to take care of these sick men."

Some of the village healers were right there. They took Jero and Goro to the communal hut and began immediately to nurse them. Elan and the others followed the healers but were asked to please stay at the fire pit until the condition of the men was known. Then they would be told immediately. There were too many people getting in the doctor's way. Elan and the others went back to the fire pit, sat down and were offered food and drink which they gladly accepted. They began to answer questions. A short time later one of the healers returned to the fire pit to tell them that Jero was much improved. Goro would need much care. He was very ill. His fever was dropping, but he was malnourished and dehydrated. His condition would not be fully known until the morning. At this point Elan and the others were offered a place to sleep in the communal hut which they gladly accepted.

**The New Attawa Tribe Continued 39 (And then)**

Goro's condition remained much the same for a day. Jero was well enough in two days time to return to the Attawa village. He went back accompanied by Kayak, Cheop, Turi and Akan. They were all concerned about Goro. But they missed their families and wanted to go home. Elan remained in the Arawak village with Goro who was still not well enough to get up. The Arawak doctors feared he would not recover. Huka was overjoyed to see Jero.

She hugged him tightly and said, "Oh my darling I knew that you were alive and that you would come back to me!"

Jero was glad to be home and promised Huka that he would never leave her again.

She said, "Oh Jero please do not make promises that you cannot keep."

Leia was very upset when she heard how sick that Goro was. She had actually missed him. She was coming along just fine with her pregnancy. She decided not to talk to Jero just yet. She would wait for the right time. Instead she went to Hakan and asked him if he would go with her to the south side to see Goro. She was certain that Hakan could help Goro get well. Hakan did not think that this request was unreasonable. He agreed to go. He actually admired Leia a little for wanting to help Goro. For once she was showing genuine concern for another person.

They left the next morning accompanied by Kifa who was worried about her brother. When they arrived on the south shore they were met by Elan and the leader of the Arawak tribe Tyee. They led them to the communal hut where Goro was resting. Hakan was welcomed warmly by his former villagers and friends. Two of the village healers spoke with Hakan at the hut and filled him in on Goro's condition. Goro was asleep when they walked in.

Kifa ran to her brother's side and took his hand. Leia hung back. Hakan, Kifa and Leia were shocked to see how pale and weak that Goro looked. Hakan joined Kifa and began to examine Goro. Goro woke up at this point and smiled weakly to see Kifa kneeling by his side. He was quiet while Hakan examined him. Then he answered Hakan's questions. He looked around the hut and saw Leia in the background.

He instantly became alert and said, "Is that you Leia?"

"Yes it is me". "How are you Goro?", Leia replied.

Goro was actually too surprised to answer. He looked at Leia closely. She was looking at him with actual concern on her pretty face. Leia came towards him slowly. Kifa stared strangely at Leia and then moved aside. Leia kneeled down beside Goro and took his hand. Kifa watched her closely.

Hakan spoke, "You will recover Goro." "You are lucky that Elan and the others found you when they did." "Any longer and it might have been too late for you."

Goro nodded slowly in agreement. He could not take his eyes from Leia. Hakan nudged Kifa. They left the hut so that Goro and Leia could be alone.

Leia said, "I missed you Goro."

"Are you serious?", Goro asked.

"Yes of course I am serious; why wouldn't I be?", Leia countered.

Goro replied, "Well considering the fact that you said you loved Jero just a few weeks ago."

"That is true I did say that, but Jero made it clear that he doesn't want me." "I have changed my mind about him", Leia said.

"How can you fall out of love in just a few weeks?" "I know that I cannot do that." "I am still in love with you, even though you don't want me anymore", Goro said.

Leia explained, "Maybe I wasn't really in love with Jero." "Maybe it was something else." "Maybe I just wanted him because he saved my life and he was kind to me." "I was so mixed up." "But not anymore." "Now that you are back Goro; well, I know exactly what I want."

"What is that?", Goro asked.

"I want you Goro if you will still have me."

"Oh yes I will!", replied Goro.

Leia held her right hand up palm out and said, "Wait, there is something that you should know".

"What is it?", Goro was almost afraid to ask.

Leia confessed, "I am going to bear Jero's child in 7 months."

"What?", Goro was shocked.

"Yes, it's true." She waited a few minutes to let her words sink in. Then she asked, "Now that you know the truth, do you still want me?"

Goro did not hesitate, "I will always want you Leia."

She sat by his cot and stroked his hand until he fell asleep with a contented smile on his face.

Hakan re-entered the hut and said, "Your medicine is the best kind for him Leia."

Elan, Hakan, Kifa and Leia stayed three more nights in the Arawak village. Then on the fourth morning they took Goro and went back home to the Attawa village. Two days before they left for home Elan took a few men from the Arawak village and went back to the cave where he had left the stranger. The ragged man had escaped from the cage. There was no sign of him. For now it would remain a mystery who he was and where he came from. They searched for half a day and then returned. He would probably turn up sooner or later. They hoped that he would be peaceful in the future and not take any more captives.

When Goro and the others returned home they were given a warm welcome. A celebratory feast was given in Jero's and Goro's honor and to thank Elan and the others for saving their lives. Everyone had a great time eating, drinking, dancing and talking. There was a lot to discuss. Some of the younger Attawa villagers were eager to see the other parts of the island. Future explorations were discussed.

Jero looked at Huka and said, "No not me." "I promised never to leave your side and I am going to keep that promise."

Huka responded, "When this child is born and Tiponi and she are larger we will all go exploring together."

Jero said, "You said she."

"Yes I did because this baby is going to be a girl."

"You really think so?"

"I do", answered Huka.

From this point on things began to go much smoother in the Attawa village. Leia eventually told Jero about the child that she carried. Goro was at her side when she told him. The two men had become friends during their ordeal. Leia announced that she and Goro were joining as life mates. They would eventually have their own children once this baby was born. Goro wanted to raise Leia's child as his own. Jero thought that was a good idea. Huka was happy when she heard the news.

Hakan would always have a special place in his heart for Huka. But he realized how futile loving her was. He began to notice Imala. She was delighted. They were already good friends. Hakan began to realize how much they had in common. He had respect for her as well. She was not beautiful like Leia or angelic like Huka. But she was smart, talented, loyal, dependable and was looking prettier everyday. That is what loving him did for her. They spent more and more time together. Until one day they announced that they were a couple.

A joining ceremony was held for Goro and Leia, Hakan and Imala and for someone else as well. Kifa and Elan had been seeing one another. Their relationship progressed quickly after spending time together on the south side.

Maya had her baby which was a healthy son. She had a hard time at the birth but recovered soon after. Her son had curly hair like hers. But his hair was jet black like his father Hoani. She named him Noriko. The half-Spanish babies were thriving and made perfect little playmates for him.

The Attawa and Arawak villagers got together and formed an explorers group. They made expeditions to other parts of the island. The abandoned village was rebuilt on the east shore. Leia and Goro moved there once Leia's baby was born.

Some of the explorers group villagers traveled to the Taino tribe bringing back some of the Taino villagers who wanted to start new lives in the Attawa and Arawak villages. The three villages were also trading regularly and exchanging ideas.

Jero and Huka waited until their son Tiponi was five years old and their beautiful little blonde daughter Gem was four years old before they traveled again. They went to visit the north shore to see the caves and cliff with the stone idol. They visited friends and former villagers on the east side. Jero visited his son by Leia. The boy was very handsome with reddish brown hair and Jero's blue eyes. Leia named him Amiri.

Amiri followed Goro everywhere and called him "my dadee".

He enjoyed playing with Tiponi and Gem. When he was older Leia intended to tell him the truth. But there was plenty of time for that.

The inhabitants of the Island had mysteries yet to solve. The history of the island and its different parts were a mystery unto itself. The evil Carib were not seen for many years. They tried to attack the Taino tribe once more but were defeated.

The Spanish returned years later in their big ships seeking gold and slaves. (But that is another story.)

Thus we come to the end of the story of the Attawa tribe. We will hear from some of those favorite characters from time to time in future stories.


End file.
